The Wandering Exile
by freejam1994
Summary: Follow the steps of a nameless hero as he struggles to survive in a world that does not want him. Where situations stack the odds against him, and the only hope of him coming out alive rests on his will to fight to the last breath. (OC/Navi/Ashei) Rated M for language, adult situations and cursing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

[Now I'm new to this and this is my very first attempt at fan-fiction so if this melts your eyes I apologize beforehand. The main character of this story will by a an OC who has no major connection to the events of the ocarina of time. He will be a no body for many of the early chapters so please bear with me. My goal is to have romance between: him, Navi and Ashei from Twilight princess. There will be time travel, but I still have to work all that stuff out, without further ado, lets get this train wreck started!]

(Disclaimer- I own no rights to The Legend Of Zelda, its characters, plots, or back story. Please don't sue me, I'm ramen noodles poor!)

**Chapter 1: Bleached Death**

_Left...Right...Left...Right..._

A lone figure marched through an endless terrain of brown, a bleached brown one would experience in a dry merciless heat. The figure wasn't making much of an impact in the vast distance they had to travel, yet steadily they shuffled on never looking in any direction other than down.

_Leave_

A quite echo of the past, a memory of pain slowly revolved in this traveler's mind as they continued their trek across the burning sands of the desert.

_And never return...**exile**..._

The figure stopped, and fell to his knees, small knees of only 13 seasonal cycles. A mere boy in a desert of hot merciless death, death and nothing more, no life, no music, no love, only death for as far as the eye could see. The small boy screamed in anguish, a noise of sorrow, misfortune and utter disbelief.

Him exiled? How could this be happening to him? Why him of all people? Had the world...no, the universe abandoned him?

He reached inside his cloak, a hooded cloak of a faded orange almost cream, and retrieved a matching canteen battered and scratched with signs of more years in existence then this mere boy. Both items were the only things on him, no food for his empty belly or balm for his dried and cracked lips.

With a pull of the stopper the boy brought the canteen to his lips, greedily looking for...nothing. With frustration he tossed the container away from him, slowly jerking into pain filled sobs as he wasted more of his slowly diminishing hydration on the sands below him.

He had to stop, he needed to stop. With a shaking hand he smeared his tears off his face and slowly stood. "I'm going to die if I keep this up." His voice quivered with the last of his sorrow and tears as he slowly stood upon the two young and wobbly extensions of his body. He knew in his mind that his odds of survival were dim if non-existent altogether but he stood anyway.

The boy wiped his wet sand encrusted hands on his cloak, adjusted his disheveled cloak after his break down and slowly peered around him, looking for the discarded empty container he had tossed away in his moment of weakness. "There.." he sighed with a hiccup as he slowly trudged over to the canteen half buried in a dune a few paces away. The boy scooped it up in his hands and re-tied it to the waistline of his trousers as he began his trek once more. "I need to get out of this heat or find water before I pass out" he declared to the emptiness around him. For the moment a plan, even one as simple as this, kept him from thinking about the situation he was currently in.

Thinking of anything but the present would kill him sure as the heat would bleach his bones after death, he needed to focus and he needed to move faster. "If I had just learned how to pull the water from the air..." he chuckled to himself "or learned to trans-mutate sand to food." He scoffed once more and continued his pacing, never going faster then his fatigued shuffle. "Of course if I had any real useful talent I wouldn't be here waiting till the sun or the sand got me" the boy finished with a sigh, examining his current location and noticing he was still stuck in the middle of know where.

With the heat of the sun blurring the horizon of his vision the boy still had no clue where he was headed, that was, until he noticed something, a speck of some sort to the left of where he currently was looking. With difficulty he twisted his neck till he could focus solely on the speck, and with the first spark of hope since his departure, began to shuffle towards the speck with a pace that was slightly quicker and lighter then it had been in hours.

The sun was beginning to set by the time the boy had finally arrived at his destination, a deviation from the current sand, sand, and more sand theme he had experienced for most of the day. His reward for his effort? A rock, the size of a cottage stood before him. Alright more like a boulder but who was going to argue with him anyway? The sand? He paused and glared down at the offending substance he was currently standing on. "Don't you dare say anything, a rock , is a boulder , is a continent" he growled. He was about to point out how sand was just tiny rocks when he stopped and berated his stupidity. _You've lost it, sand does not talk._ With another sigh he turned his attention back to the boulder, he was calling it a boulder now, and began to march around its edges, looking for..."what am I looking for?" he questioned with a pause in his trip around the super tiny infant sized continent.

Shade was the first thing too come to mind, but then looking at the sun, he realized that wouldn't last very long. Shelter, that was a more important need at the moment, he was more than aware that as the sun dropped so would the temperature. A lesson taught to all students of the oasis academy..._No! Not now, now is not the time, right now I need to focus!_ With a grunt of frustration the boy continued his march around the boulder, looking for any sort of crevice, crack or cave he could use to get away from the soon to be deadly cold. He was aware the nights were safer for traveling in the desert but with the time of his departure and the thin useless covering he was given, he knew the night's chill plus his lack of energy would mark his doom.

Hopelessness was slowly kicking in as he rounded the final curve in the rock to find his tracks in the sand from the beginning of his trip. "No, no no no no, no!" He was starting to panic, that couldn't have been all of it could it? He had just started only a minute ago, this must be some kind of a joke, why would a random pebble, admittedly the size of a house, be just sitting in the middle of this hellish waste with nothing connected to it? He quickly spun around before completing his circuit and rushed back around, quickly scrutinizing every inch of the offending piece of mineral. In a blink of an eye he arrived yet again at his starting point, finally completing his circle of tracks slightly away from his starting point. He slowly backed up to the rock and looked to the sky, watching as the sun slowly completed its march across the sky and dipped behind the horizon, blanketing the sky in twilight. With one last shudder the boy fell back to brace himself against the rock in anguish...only to continue falling with slabs of sand rock as companions into a darkness that quickly consumed his vision and consciousness.

Coldness was the first feeling that permeated the boys mind as his consciousness finally came too. Cold chills racked his body and shivers began to control his muscles as he tried to sit up. A decision he regretted as a massive headache pounded his skull and body back into the floor. With ginger pokes he examined his head looking for any physical connections to the splitting pain in his mind, with in seconds he found his answer. Dried blood and a bump the size of his fist greeted his fingers along with another spasm of pain. Slowly he rolled on his back and rested his sore head on the new cold surface he had yet to examine.

"Where am I?" After a moment of letting his question echo around him he learned two things. Firstly, he was surrounded by some sort of cave or corridor that allowed his voice to bounce around, secondly, he was still an idiot for expecting an answer after the day he'd been having.

He slowly struggled to his feet and with his right hand started to reach out for a wall he knew had to be there. After moments of flailing around blindly he managed to brush his fingers against something, with a shuffle his palm was now against what he could only assume was rock.

Slowly he followed the wall with his palm as he took ginger steps slowly growing used to using his muscles again after his lapse of being awake. Suddenly his left toe slammed into a rock and he stopped while sucking in a breath to help with the sting, his mind forgot about the pain after he noticed something very odd. The rock or what ever he stubbed his toe on hadn't made any sounds of bouncing to a stop. With the amount of pain he was feeling he knew it should have made some noise... with a sigh he prepared his body. "I need to see and I need to see now...please, don't let me fail even this simple thing..._ignae_!" With a sputter, a small storm of sparks slowly became a small flame that rested on the boys left index finger.

He brought the finger down and pointed at the floor, and with a gasp he realized that what he thought was a floor ended a toes length from where he stood. Under his feet was dull gray stone but after that was just, "nothing...i almost just walked off into another fall." A fall he was sure would have killed him if the lack of sound from stubbing his toe had anything to say about it. He slowly stepped away from the edge and spun around using his pathetic excuse for light as a guide. He no longer looked for walls but rather ground, if the chasm that had almost swallowed him whole was a sign, walls were the least of his concern. Stepping with as much security and balance as he could muster the boy slowly made his way through the cave system he currently found himself trapped in.

He found another wall to follow and entered what he assumed was a branching off tunnel of the room he fell into, hoping he'd be luckily enough to find an exit in this maze of darkness. Each step became shakier as the chill of the underground slowly seeped into his bones. "Curse my weakness...curse my luck, and curse this pathetic excuse for light!" Out of the frying pan and into the cave system, how bad could his luck honestly be? He was about to break down again when his mind started to play tricks on him. His pathetic excuse for a flame had gone from illuminating a few inches of the tunnel he was traveling to at least a few feet a head of him. Wait, no, he looked behind him, the tunnel behind him was no where as illuminated as in front.

He looked down at his left index and with a growl demanded an explanation. That's when he noticed the warmth, it was slight and hardly noticeable but his chest was slightly warmer then his back, a feat of observation considering his cloak and undershirt was still on. "A wonder considering how poor my luck has been." With eagerness the boy sped up, slowly warming as his tired body finally felt something other than a harsh extreme in temperature. As he moved the tunnel slowly began to brighten and before he knew it, the boy found himself in another chamber, one that took his breath away and snuffed out the fire hovering over his finger.

In front of him floated the most beautiful crystal he had even laid eyes on. Granted he had only seen a few magical crystals used in the arcane components of his previous home, but this was something else. With awe the boy slowly stepped towards the floating mineral, noticing that it was floating above a small pool of water. Water that refracted the pulsating rainbow light all over the ceiling in gentle motions as the water its self moved with out any physical stimuli observable by the boy who was still in shock.

"...WATER!" it had finally connected in the boys mind, water, the thing he had been wishing for was suddenly in front of him. Without a seconds thought the boy stumbled up to the pool and quickly dipped his hand in to scoop up the magical life saving liquid he had been thinking about all day.

In the blink of an eye the liquid was already rushing down his throat and in no time at all he was coughing it back up onto the floor. He had moved to fast, he realized and his body couldn't handle the sudden change as quickly as he had hoped. None of this stopped him though, he didn't even think twice about the slight acid like after taste it left in his mouth, he was thirsty and he was going to fix that. With determination and the help of the brain he suddenly remembered he had, he untied his canteen from his pants and went about filling it up.

The second attempt at hydration went far better with him only having to thump his chest to get the water to go down while fighting small coughs from the speed he still used for this glorious moment. Before he knew it the canteen was empty and he went to fill it again, this time fighting the urge to jump in completely since his canteen was taking to long to fill just to spite his thirst.

As it finally filled and the boy was filling himself with something he never imagined he would be so desperate for, something caught his attention. The crystal, had it gotten brighter? And the room, it was slightly warmer than before. With interest the boy slowly stepped into the water, ignoring the fact his dirty feet was ruining his clean source of water, and made his way to the crystal, each step warming him more even though the water oddly enough was still as cold as it had been at the edge of the pool. His fatigue faded with each step, until he finally reached the crystal and realized he was hotter than when he had been baking in the desert. He told himself to step back, to turn around and rest by the pools edge but his hands had other plans. As if time slowed to a crawl the boy watched with fear as the hands he no longer controlled slowly touch opposite facets of the crystal.

The crystal floated in his grasp as it continued its hover at his chest's height, and he released his breath. A tiny crack echoed in the chamber, then another. With wide eyes the boy realized the crystal was cracking down the middle, he urged himself to step away, to run but his body continued to ignore his pleas. With fear rushing down his spine the boy watched in horror as the final length of the crack completed and split the crystal into...then it exploded.

With a roar of pure energy the crystal exploded into fragments and embedded itself in his body. The crystal displaced plenty of his blood, meat and bone, leaving him to watched in horror as time sped back up and reality along with gravity threw him out of the pool and back too the chamber's entrance. The scream of released energy was soon replaced by screams of suffering as the boy looked down at the bloody mess that used to be his hands. He tried to pull his hands to his chest to try and stop some of the bleeding but the pain that racked his body was too much for him.

His vision of the chamber's floor was slowly fading in and out. "Is this the end?" yet another question no one would answer for him as he slowly faded into what he felt could only be the embrace of death.

[I'm horrible to this kid I know, and for those who noticed, I haven't named him yet. His name will become important later on in the story but right now he's as important as any other soldier of Hyrule. Which is funny now that I think about it but important none the less. Input is welcome! Until Chapter 2! ]


	2. Chapter 2

[Phew 4 am proof reading and chapter completion, my favorite! On with chapter 2 eh?]

**Chapter 2: Naive Dreams  
><strong>

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

_That voice, I know that voice... "_Cassandra_?" _With a grunt the boy slowly pulled himself into a sitting position in his bed. "Cassandra, don't crowd the poor boy he's got enough on his plate for today as it is!"

_...Mother?...But..._ "Mom is that you?" The boy followed the new voice and was surprised to find a beautiful woman standing in the entrance of his room. Cassandra, with her silky black locks bouncing on her shoulder, skipped obediently over to her mother to stand beside her in the door way.

"Of course its me silly goose, why wouldn't I be here to support my son on such an important day?" This statement confused the boy even more, he didn't remember having anything important happening today. For that matter he couldn't even recall what today was or how he ended up in his own bed to begin with. The boy quickly slung his feet of the side of the bed and stood up stretching his arms over his head with stiff movements. "Mom, what's so special about today?" the boy questioned with a clue less frown. He couldn't remember for the life of him what his mother was talking about.

"Your so silly big brother, don't you remember that today is the day you finally graduate from Archton Academy?" Cassandra answered in response.

Archton, that name left a strange feeling in the boy. Odd considering he had been raised since he was an infant in this very town that bordered the great Gale Oasis. That's right, it was quickly coming back to him, this wonderful brunette woman standing in his door way was his step mother Anusha. His step sister bounced beside his mother with endless energy, making a funny face in his direction. "Well don't just stand there big bro! Get dressed so we can get to the academy for your ceremony!" With that statement Cassandra quickly skipped out of his room and headed towards where ever little girls with that much energy deemed suitable.

With a look in the direction Cassandra exited, Anusha looked back at her son and sighed. "We'll be down stairs in the kitchen waiting for you, please do hurry, you know how things tend to break the more impatient Cassandra gets." With that statement hanging in the air Anusha also left the boy's room, no doubt following Cassandra to make sure nothing accidentally fell from a seemingly secure surface.

_I'm graduating? How could I forget something so important, but I thought..._the boy shook his head and moved from his bed to the chest located just at the end of his bed. If he really did forget something so important, being late would really ruin this momentous day. With renewed vigor and speed never witnessed by anyone who knew the boy, he was dressed in record time. He exited his room and slid down the stair's banister with increased anticipation. His practiced landing shook the small house's flooring, eliciting a stern warning from the boy's mother in the adjourning kitchen.

Upon entering the designated meeting area, the boy received a reproachful look from his guardian. "If you keep doing that, one of these days the floor is going to decide your aren't worth your weight anymore." The boy quickly mouthed an apology and dropped his gaze from his mother, focusing his attention quickly on the freeze box near the sink. The boy quickly snapped his gaze back to his mother and pleaded with the best puppy dog face in his arsenal, "Mom, could I grab a snack before we leave? I can't remember eating the night before I went to bed." His mother's lips curled slightly but she shook her head, "sorry child but we don't want to miss your graduation just because of that extra dimension you call a stomach." With a sigh the boy followed his family out, taking in his surroundings as they made their way to the main street of the town.

Rows upon rows of dried clay houses lined each side of the street they currently traveled, some a dull natural tan while a rare few spotted vibrant colors and interesting feats of architectural design. Archton relied on many of the resources the great oasis provided, from the most important form of hydration to the huge deposits of clay that lined the oasis. The edges of the oasis allowed for some plants more acclimated to the desert's heat to flourish with out hindrance. Some of these plants be they trees or reeds were used along side clay and sand too create some of the houses currently in view.

The small family had reached the main street of the town and quickly passed by many of the businesses that made their home in this part of the city. Soon though the buildings began to slowly spread out as the family continued to near the end of street. At the end they quickly turned onto a small well kept path that was a stark contrast to most of the connections that made the town of Archton thrive. As this path continued, the scenery changed from sand and occasional houses to small fields of flowers planted in what was now sections of well fertilized dirt. If one solely focused on this magnificent display of nature, they would quickly forget that they were surrounded by a harsh and cruel desert. Those newly arrived to Archton would always comment on how unnatural this area of the town was after viewing everything else the town had to offer.

That was of course was an accurate observation for anyone to make, for in the middle of a seemingly deadly desert lay not only a source of thriving life, but also an establishment that pushed the boundaries of what truly belonged in the unforgiving desert that was the Tacano. With a deep breath the boy closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of not sand or clay but rather that of crisp flowers that defied even the sun's harsh assault from the heavens above.

"Hurry up bubby! We're almost there!" With a cheer Cassandra quickened her steps and all but sprinted towards the building that she would soon be studying in herself. Anusha followed her child's path, if only more slowly and with dignity that years of teaching at this very institute had bestowed upon her. The boy found himself about to follow when something new caught the corner of his eye.

With curious steps the boy made a quick detour to study the new addition to the every changing academy. In front of him stood a tall and simple carving of a crystal. It stood out since the only thing that surrounded it was fields upon fields of magically cultivated flowers. What was even more odd was that nothing else seemed to be a partner for this lonely statue. On the base rested a phrase of some sort. _That's odd, I can't seem to read this even though I've studied plenty of the academy's required archaic language..._

Before the boy could focus on this statue any longer a shrill scream pounded his ears with no mercy, "brother! Do you plan to stand around all day and miss the most important day of your life?!" With a sudden burst of excitement the boy turn towards the academy and continued his pursuit, this time doubling his pace to catch up to his family who waited for him impatiently at the doors of the academy's entrance. Quickly the boy hopped two steps at a time to scale the ever rising stairs that lead to the entrance of the academy.

He soon caught up to his family and paused in front of the doors to catch his breath. "Sis, you gotta slow down, us mortals aren't built like you." With a peal of giggles the small lively child skipped to one side of the boy while his mother positioned herself on the other. With a raised eyebrow she looked in her son's direction, "are you ready?" she asked with a hint of concern. The boy gulped and looked down at his feet. "I never imagined this day would finally arrive, but now that I'm here with you guys at my side, I think I can do this!" With a nod the woman looked back at the doors as if a signal for the boy to do the honors.

The boy took a deep breath and braced each hand on one of the doors leading too the next stage of his life. With a quick push the doors opened and he released his breath at once. "Well?" the voice behind this question asked with amusement. The boy didn't know how too answer for the doors had opened up too...a plateau overlooking an empty desert. The boy quickly spun on the spot looking for answers from his two companions. "What? Not what you were expecting?" The tone was harsh and very unlike the person it had originated from.

"Cassandra?" The boy couldn't understand what was going on, or why his mother and sister were both grinning at him as if they had just heard the funniest joke in the world. This time his mother spoke up, "honestly, did you really think that a failure such as yourself was worthy of graduating? How pathetic!" The thing that was the boys mother began to chuckle as she slowly approached the boy. The boy's attention was dragged back to his sister. "She's right you know, I'm surprised that someone who can't even freeze a cup of water could forget how weak and useless they are!" The comment made the girl giggle as she also began closing in on the boy. With tears in his eyes and fear in his heart the boy began to back away from the monsters that moments ago were his small and loving family.

He was making good speed, until the back of his retreating heel met the edge of the plateau. His heart rate sped up but he could no longer move his body for the fear and confusion that gripped it like a vice. It was too late, his family had reached him, "when do you think he'll wake up?" his mother asked his sister. His sister shrugged, "I doubt it will be anytime soon." And with that, they both grabbed the boy and with a joint effort, pushed the boy the rest of the way over the cliff. The last thing the boy felt before his eyes closed was the sense of his stomach pushing up towards his heart as gravity took affect and his body prepared for impact.

[Sorry if this seems like I just want to torture my character, but trust me, he'll have better luck later on, I just need to set up the events that make him who he'll be later on in the story. Comments welcome still and I'll see about getting chapter 3 done as soon as possible!]


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Unlucky Number**

**With a gasp the boy's eyes shot open, his heart rate slowing back to normal as reality brought with it the pain from the events before his slumber and the harsh light of another day across the desert. "Well will yah look at that, he's finally awake!" a man's gruff voice exclaimed from somewhere behind the boy. The boy tried to turn his body towards the new sound but pain surged through his whole being once again. ****_That's right, the last thing I remember was that explosion, but how am I alive, and why can't I move? _****The boy began to truly take in his situation, and was surprised to find that he was perched across what seemed to be a camel with his hands and feet bound with rope. He still couldn't find the person who had commented on his awakening so he tried to get the man's attention. "Excuse me sir, but could you untie me? I mean you no harm or trouble." This statement earned a loud guffaw that now originated from the front of the animal. The boy tried to turn his head towards the new location of his apparent savior but the camel's wide girth made it almost impossible for him to see anything but the neck of the camel itself. **

**"****Boy, I'm more than aware you can't harm me, ignoring your scrawny size alone I'd bet you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me with all of those wounds you're sprouting." This made the boy look down at his body again, even though his legs were on the other side of the camel, he could at least try to survey the damage from that blasted crystal. One look at the grizzly scene that was his arms and the boy felt more light headed than he had moments ago. His arms sported a series of deep almost arrow like wounds that had at the most dried up enough to prevent any further bleeding. Even so his arms felt sore and tight as if any major movement could undo what ever healing had taken place while he was knocked out. **

**The boy looked away, feeling queasy enough that any further inspection would cause him to lose what ever resided in his stomach currently. Which after everything he had been through the day before, was probably nothing at all. With a sigh and more questions on his mind the boy decided to find out why all the blood was currently rushing to his head. "Sir, why am I tied up and slung across your camel?" This seemed to gain even more amusement from the man leading the boy's unconventional transportation. Y****_ou may find this entertaining but after everything I've faced yesterday, I'm about to quit using honorifics, even if that gets me kicked off this smelly camel._**

**The mysterious man moved to the right of the camel so that his back was now viewable by the boy and without a break in his march, angled his head back as if to speak. "Son, I found you in a cave bleeding full of holes and about to succumb to dehydration. I figured you wouldn't be fit to move on your own anytime in the near future." That answered the reason for him currently balancing across the back of this truly disgusting camel. ****_But you haven't given a good reason why my wounds aren't wrapped and why my limbs are tied. _**

**"****Sir, if you were feeling so inclined to be charitable, why have my hands been tied and my wounds ignored?" This caused the man's back to stiffen, a sign the boy was not happy to witness. The man commented under his breath, "the dirty whelp is smart I'll give him that." With a pause the man relaxed and replied to the boy, "its because I'm not sure if you'll be a good investment yet, the water I gave you when you were out was more than enough of a risk as it stands." Investment? That confused the boy greatly, how could he be any use to the man in the shape he was in now?**

**Any further questions were halted as a shadow loomed over the boy, with difficulty he craned his neck upwards too observe the cracked pointed tips of a log barricade. The camel and man came to a stop and the sounds of far off foot steps indicated that another person had halted the groups journey.**

**"****Ahh Derik, your back, and I see you've brought another unlucky bastard. Where did you snatch this one from eh?" This statement caused both men to chuckle, almost as if they were old friends. "You'll be surprised to hear that I actually stumbled across this kid as I was making my way back from Nayso!" The newcomer took a few steps closer and continued, "looks like he put up one hell of a fight!" This caused Derik, the newly named owner of the camel to laugh and slap his knee. "Actually I found him like this, passed out in a cave system a few meters underground." Derik paused as if considering something then continued on. "Strange thing was that the entrance to the cave was above ground, and it contained no signs of life other than the boy. I'm not really sure how he got so many holes in him to be honest." The other man seemed to ponder this shortly but continued on with his conversation with this Derik person. "Well I don't see how you can get much from the kid but I'll leave that up to you, if this is all you have with you, you can come on through." **

**Derik quickly thanked the apparent guard and pulled the camel forward with a casualness that deemed him a regular. The boy watched wordlessly as he was brought inside the camp, worrying more and more about the way the two men had been referring to him as an object. On the side the boy could observe from, he watched as tents and small campfires passed by as the animal he was perched on led them to who knows where.**

**Again the camel came to a stop at the command of its master, and without a word, Derik walked away and entered a tent in front of the boy. As the man left, the boy noticed that the camel that he had earlier associated with manure, no longed smelled any bit nose scrunching. In fact, it smelled slightly hairy and sweaty from the sun, but that was it about it. With another look towards the tent Derik entered, the boy gave the camel an apologetic look. "Sorry boy, I assumed that was you, I guess there was more than one of us suffering." The camel gave the boy a look of understanding and snorted back in reply. In silence the boy went back to staring at the ground, deciding that keeping his already sore head up was worse than dealing with increased blood pressure. **

**After a few moments of watching the sand do absolutely nothing, foot steps caused the boy to look back up. Maybe this time he'd at least see Derik's face. No such luck, out of the tent walked a burly elf, with a beard as rough as his complexion. With ease the man pull the boy off the camel and slung him over a wide and tough shoulder. This caused the boy to release a yelp of pain as contact was made with an extremely sore and still damaged chest.**

**The camel quickly left the boy's view as he was carried through more of the camp to what seemed to be the section farthest from the entrance. From what the boy could gather the barricade that made up the camp's walls created a complete circle that had only one entrance that also served as an exit. Without warning the man tossed the boy down on his back, which elicited a sharp yelp of pain upon impact. **

**The boy's eyes filled with tears as his ears picked up the clicking of some sort of locking mechanism. Urging himself up the boy wiped his eyes and ignored the stinging sensation as his salty tears met his wounds. He crawled to the now closed door and examined the bars in front of him. ****_A cage?Oh no, no no non, please no! _****With desperation he spun around and finally noticed the bars surrounding him on all sides. "What's going on!? Someone please let me out! I haven't done anything to be caged!" His screams met deaf ears as the camp's occupants went about their daily routines. The boy slumped against the barred entrance.**

**_This doesn't make any sense, why would someone want to cage a helpless and defenseless child. It's like I'm nothing but a piece of...property. _****His thoughts quickly snapped to a moment years back when he had been as old as his sister was now. **

**The boy had been 9 years old at the time, full of boundless energy and refusing to go to bed even at the insistence of his mother. Anusha had been at her wits end when she had chased him all over the house, not once but twice, finally trapping him in his room and demanding he go to bed not only for the sake of his mother's sanity but the well being of the house he had used as a playground during pursuit. She had swiftly tucked the boy in with enough blankets and sheets that every counter measure must have been taken to keep him in place for at least the required 12 hours.**

**Just to be safe though she knew she had to take extra precautions. "Son, do you know why I chased you all over this house trying to get you into your bed?" The boy popped his head up from under his restricting covers and gave a curious shake of the head. "Its for your safety you see, there are things that stalk the desert at night, things that prey on people such as your self. They wait that person has worn themselves out and isn't in the safety of their bed." The boy gave her a skeptical look, "but mama, if the night is so dangerous, why am I safe in my bed? Wouldn't I be safer with you?"**

**This wisdom from a child so young almost caught Anusha off guard, but she was used to her adopted son being so quick witted. "Because I'm needed to make sure your sister is safe as well, you see at night, the dark slavers awaken and try to steal people from their beds." This made the small boy duck his nose back under the covers so that only his wide eyes could be seen. "And your bed is not big enough to hold you, me and your sister so I must make sure every night that you two are in your beds before I can go to bed myself." **

**This had answered half of his question, "what makes my bed so safe?" A chuckle escaped Anusha's lips, as if the answer was so simple. "Because even though the dark slavers make it a habit of stealing people from their families, they are far too short to snatch anyone from their beds. So in case they manage to sneak into our home, you'll be safe in you bed since they can't reach into it." This seemed to sooth the fear in the boys eyes, so Anusha made her way back to the entrance of the young boy's room. **

**She turned back and made sure to seal the deal. "Just remember, if your out of your bed tonight you may be snatched up by the slavers. Then they'll force you to do all sorts of horrible things." The boy quickly started shaking again, "like folding clothes!?" The woman chuckled, her son really disliked doing house chores. "Yes, and even worse, they'd make you clean their rooms and wash their dishes after dinner!" That was enough for the boy, he quickly wrapped himself up in his blanket with no plans of leaving till the morning.**

**Anusha smiled and waved her hand over the crystal lamp near the door way to the room, diminishing all light in the room. Before leaving she must have felt slightly remorseful for she turned back to her son, "dear, you do know I love you and would never let anything take you away right?" The boy looked at her in the door way and relaxed slightly. "Yes mama, I love you too, I'll be a good boy and be in bed before dark fro now on!" With a nod the woman slowly closed the door and with a soft click the memory ended in darkness.**

**_Slavers, these must be the slavers mom was talking about...or at least using as reference for a tale to keep me in bed at night. _****The boy slowly slumped down the bars of his cage, curling up on the wooden base beneath him. He tried to fight back the tears but they slowly slid down his cheeks the more he contemplated the situation. ****_How could you make that promise mom? How long had you known I'd be exiled if I failed all of the tests? Did you even really love me? If so why did you let them take me without a fight? _**

**All these questions had no answers and from the looks of things, the answers would never come. With a sniffle the boy looked up as the door to the cage opened with a click once more and allowed an older elf woman to enter. Her face sported frazzled white hair and wrinkles that appeared to have seen more years than the very sands of this forsaken desert. Her eyes spoke of routine, this was something she had done before.**

**"****Up" she commanded with a sternness that matched the expression on her face. The boy with great pain lifted himself to his feet, using the cage as support since his legs were still getting used to keeping up his weight after last night's events. She stepped closer and removed his blood stained cloak discarding it into the cage's corner. With well practiced ease she grabbed his left arm and lifted it examining the wounds that had slowly started to scab over. With a tut she grabbed his shoulder and ignoring the boy's hiss of pain quickly spun him around so she could examine his back. This time she actually questioned the boy. "Why is only the front of your body damaged?" she asked. The boy quickly tried to form words to answer the lady he hoped deep down would be able to help heal his wounds. "I-i-i was in an explosion miss." This caused the old woman to pause a few second before spinning him back around again and examining his face. With a sigh she produced a canteen and handed it to the boy. "Drink this and rest, I'll be back later with food." With that she exited and re-locked the cage before heading off towards the tents closer to the camp's entrance. The boy fought the urge to fall down and slowly rested himself on the rough floor of the cage. With slow movements he gingerly opened the canteen's lid and began to sip the container's lukewarm liquid.**

**The child never guzzled the water though, after the reality of his situation had settled on him, he didn't even want to drink the water he knew his body needed. His thoughts could only focus on the fact that he had been better off in the desert. At least he had found water, until me made such a simple mistake of getting close to an unknown magical object. He mentally berated himself, many of his classes at the academy had made it a big deal to mention that any unknown magical object could be dangerous. At the time he had nodded and recited the precautions one would take in the theorized situation. But in the moment it had actually become reality, he let his situation control his thoughts and he could only blame himself for his mistake. **

**All that time his mother had spent praising his had all disappeared the moment he had been truly tested in real life. With a final sip the container was empty and the boy's body pleaded for him to rest. Without complaint he slid the rest of the way down until his back and the rest of his body were touching the floor. With a long drawn out yawn the boy let his mind blank out, hopping that this time his dreams wouldn't turn on him as he awaited the old woman's return.**

**With luck his sleep had been dreamless, which made it much easier for the boy to be awoken to a painful pricking in his right shoulder. With a gasp he sat up and pulled his arm from the thing that was stabbing his shoulder. This response earned him a slap to the back of the head as low mutters informed the boy of the old woman's return. "What are you doing to me?" The woman gave a harumph and picked up the needle she had been stabbing into his arm. "If you want to eat you'll sit still and take this like a man. You're property now, you don't get to question your betters and if you don't want something worse than a slap I'd suggest you stay your tongue." With that she grabbed the boy's arm and yet again went back to sticking him in the shoulder.**

**He held back another grunt as the old woman worked, losing track of time as he fell into the rhythm. Stick, dip, stick, repeat. The pain in the boy's shoulder began to lessen as time went on until the only thing he felt was a constant burning sensation and the occasional spike in pain when the woman stuck him slightly harder then she had planned. After what seemed like an hour of uncomfortable prodding the woman finally stopped. The boy looked over at her as she pulled out a jar and applied some sort of cream to his shoulder. She then wrapped a cloth around the area she had been working on and stood up.**

**"****You took that well after I knocked some sense into you, keep that shoulder clean and wrapped, also make sure not to let the sun touch it for at least a week. One more piece of advise, I don't care who you are or what you did before you came into this camp. You are now the property of this camp, slave 13, and you better make sure to only respond when spoken too." With that she slid a plate of bread and cheese through the bars and left as quickly as she had arrived.**

**The boy's heart sank as he slowly unwrapped the cloth to discover that his shoulder now sported a pure black number thirteen surrounded by red puffy skin. He slowly re-wrapped his shoulder and pulled the plate towards him with his left arm. The only thought that crossed his mind as he stuffed the now tasteless food into his mouth, was how such bad luck could befall someone like himself. This time his answer rested solely on his shoulder, an unlucky number for an unlucky soul. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A break in routine**

**The first thing the slavers had done the day after 13 had been tattooed was shave his head completely. The image of his brown locks falling limply to the floor was a far distant memory in his mind as constant chores and grueling labor replaced anytime he could have spent reflecting on how he came to be here. In the early morning before the sun had even peaked the dunes, 13 would be awoken by the camp's chef, and made to help with breakfast preparations. Along with other male and female slaves, 13 would chop, peel and perform many other tasks to help prepare for the ravenous slavers that had yet to rise for breakfast.**

**The first few weeks were the most difficult for 13 as he was taught by any means necessary that the food prepared would never be for someone like him. The chef used a most devastating and truly nightmarish spoon that had the ability to appear from any direction and if need be, dimension. 13 was still unsure where that man kept that spoon on his person but after the first day of welts to the face and hands, he knew better than to tempt the demon that made the kitchens his lair. **

**After the ungrateful slavers fed themselves, anything left that would spoil later that day was left for the slaves to eat how they wished. The time allotted for eating was short, so what had moments ago been a slightly civil start to the day, quickly became a feeding frenzy with the strongest of the slaves hording the most for themselves. It would be correct to assume 13 did not eat well his first day. **

**The guards would decide how long they felt like watching before they put an end to the pathetic excuse for feasting and split the slaves into their appointed work groups. Women and small children under the age of 10 along with any old men to aged to work elsewhere would be rounded up to begin their day of cleaning. Tents, clothes and any areas deemed worthy were cleaned from morning till lunch. **

**Any males left would be rounded up, chained together, and marched out of the camp towards where ever the group was needed. Small talk and conversations were quickly deterred by the crack of a whip from the camel mounted guards on either side of the chained group. Most of the time the slaves were led towards a mine located a mile or so away from the camp. Upon arrival, each slave was given either a well worn pickaxe or shovel with a bucket. The children, such as 13, were usually given the buckets and shovels to help load up any minerals or excess rock mined by older adults.**

**At mid-day the mine workers were re-chained, then marched back to the camp so that they could help prepare lunch with the women. The same routine at breakfast was followed at lunch with the exception that afterwards, all slaves were kept inside the camp to be used where needed. 13 found himself placed in the group that maintained the camp's facilities, and regretted his survival intensely as he shoveled excrement from the camp's latrine into buckets he would later dump over the camp's wall. When twilight graced the slave's with her quick presence, dinner was quickly prepared, served, and cleaned up once more in a quick and merciless fashion. 13 managed to get away with more food this time and quickly stuffed his face with stale bread, a half chewed apple and a hand full of cheese crumbs. **

**Finally the slave's day had come to an end and 13 was corralled along with the rest, into an underground room that contained no visible light other than from what the moon managed to reach through the barred entrance to the slave's confinement.**

**From that day forward slave 13 followed this mindless routine for six years as he slowly lost what ever had marked him as human. He was alone when it came to the gods he no longer believed in and the slaves who shunned him because of his rounded ears and occasional uses of his higher learning. This left 13 bitter, no longer trying to help other slaves after the first month of yet another exile. For the six years he spent alone, 13 worked the hardest in the mines, shoveling and mining harder and longer than any other slave around him. When other slaves took quick breaks as the guards checked on other sections of the mine, 13 kept on, fueling his never ending work with the anger that slowly bubbled under the surface. As he grew in size and muscle from the endless days of work, 13 made sure he could fuel his growth by fighting any slave caught in his path for sustenance. Like a small fish in a big pond 13 worked his way up until even the grown men he worked beside, quickly fled his path during the slave's feeding times. **

**Even after finding himself at the top of the chain after 6 long years of work, 13 was still not satisfied. He was a slave, and even though he could push around those weaker, smaller and far more timid then him, he still had to take orders from the men and women with the whips. At night 13 would dream of ending the people that made his life what it was. He would break the spoon that chef wagged in front of his face and shove the ends into the fat pudgy man's neck. 13 dreamed with glee, of embedding a pickaxe into a mine guard's skull, or choking out Derik, the man who was the sole reason for him being here in this gods forsaken camp to begin with. **

**Everyday though 13 awoke to the same reality, where he had no true power, no true freedom and no real happiness in the routine that was his life, until today that is. The day started the same as the past 6 years for 13. He awoke with a frown, knowing that his dreams of violence the night before had been nothing but lies. He worked in the kitchens silently, ignoring all those around him as he mechanically prepared food he would later finish off after his jailers had had their fill. The routine followed with him taking his frustration out on the tunnel he had single handily created after the guards realized he worked best alone. The change came with mid-day as the slaves entered the camp to find an extra seat placed at the end of the rows of wooden tables used by the guards. **

**As lunch was prepared 13 listened in to the chef's quite grumbles. "Stupid boss and his stupid guest. Who does he think he is to tell me, ME, what we're having for lunch today? Fucking bastard has never had to slave over a hot stove or work with these stupid ingrates for cooks!" 13 stopped listening after that, none of the chef's complaints had anything to do with him so he continued to peel the potatoes he was working on while glancing trying to decide what pickings he would go for after lunch was over.**

**Like always, every slaver in the camp was seated before the slaves had even brought out the first dish. 13 had been singled out by the chef and made to wait back as most of the slaves took the prepared food out. With a look of pure disdain the chef pointed towards two covered dishes and growled at 13. "These are for the boss and our guest you got that? I don't want you dropping it, putting it in front of the wrong person or tampering with it in anyway, do I make myself clear!?" 13 nodded his head at the man, keeping his face clear of any signs of emotion, lest it meet the end of a furious spoon once more. "Those special dishes took me forever to prepare and I don't want you screwing them up, now get too it!" With that, 13 picked up the trays and headed out, looking for the camp's head honcho and his guest of honor.**

**As expected, the old and feared boss of the camp was currently laughing at yet another joke that was most likely at the expense of one of the slave's. No doubt it had something to do with a cruel punishment inflicted on one of the slaves, the camp's boss was known for deriving pleasure from others pain. Beside him though, at the end of the table where the extra chair had previously been placed, was a small woman who stood out amongst all the people present.**

**Her hair was a pure black, silky and clean, with her clothes being of a high quality and a vibrant green, while the make-up that adorned her face marked her wealth. She truly stood out among the worn and sand blasted clothing everyone else in the camp sported. Obviously everyone had been ordered to wear their nicest garments to help welcome this new guest, but from the secret itching of back sides and pulling of neck lines, most of the slavers weren't used to this sort of dress. **

**13 slowly made his way to his objective, dodging slaves hurrying back for seconds and the occasional guard arriving late because of the required dress attire. Upon arrival 13 bowed and placed the dishes in front of the two he was serving and quickly removed the lids so that the newcomer and camp boss could begin eating. The woman's eyes lingered on 13 as he stepped back and hovered near the two, expecting he would be called upon to retrieve their special dishes upon completion. With his eyes staring forward at the entrance of the lunch tent, 13 listened in on the guest's conversation to waste the time until he was needed again. **

**"****Oh sir Barid, you did not have to do all this for me, I am but a mere customer perusing your wares." The giggle she gave all but screamed fake, yet Barid, the man who ran this camp with an iron fist was eating her act up like a box of sweets. "Oh madam Arezo, you honor me! A woman of your stature deserves only the best, even for such a quick visit as this!" A quick glance from 13 showed that this Arezo woman was more than aware Barid was trying his best, yet the taught muscle lines near her cheeks proved it wasn't close too enough for her tastes. **

**"****Still sir, the gesture was thoughtful, and I'm ever grateful for it." ****_Liar _****"****You humble me madam, how is the dish?" Barid inquired with a grin. The act made 13 want to puke, yet the gross amount of guards in one place made him think better of it. Curiously 13 observed the dish in question and noticed that even though it contained far nicer ingredients than anyone else was given, the woman had only picked at it lightly. "Oh it is most wonderful, I just don't think I'll be able to finish such a big serving!" This caused Barid to laugh yet again. **

**Their conversation quickly diverted to other small talk and 13 tuned them out as he waited to be called on. Surprisingly, he still hadn't been called on as lunch came to a close. Barid and the guest woman Arezo rose from their seats and with a final glance towards 13, Arezo looped her arm through Barid's awaiting elbow and headed off to talk business with the leader elsewhere. With a glance down 13 noticed that even though Barid had finished his plate, mistress Arezo had left hers alone.**

**Without thinking 13 picked up her plate, ready to finish what ever the cook had painstakingly worked on while the slaves had gone about making lunch. Before he could bring the first handful of food to his mouth though, a wooden device made contact with the back of 13's neck. He quickly dropped the platter and spun around on his assailant, readying himself for the next strike. "What do you think you're doing 13?! That dish was not made for the likes of you, you'll never be good enough for something like that!" With practiced ease the chef brought his spoon down, ready to deliver the next strike, another part of his daily routine.**

**This time though, routine had changed. The chef's snarl disappeared as he realized he had not made contact. His anger was quenched as the reality dawned on him, 13 had caught his strike. With ease 13 yanked the spoon from the man's grasp and snapped it in half. "To good for me?" 13 questioned the man with a deep fury that quickly ran shivers down the pudgy man's spine. All the slaves had stopped their eating and turned to watch with the guards as 13 slowly loomed over the chef. With ease 13 lifted the man by the scruff of his shirt and raised him off the ground. "If it truly is such a brilliant dish, why don't you make sure it doesn't go to waste!"**

**13 marched the cook over to where the plate had been dropped and pushed the man too his knees. With one hand he slammed the cooks face into the ground, shattering the plate while shoving pieces of food up the portly man's nose. The guards jumped to the man's aid, but not soon enough, for 13 had already slammed the man's head into the broken plate more than enough times to draw blood. With urgency 13 was tackled into a dog pile, with 5 guards using all their weight and muscle to keep him down.**

**13 had already given up at that point though, all his anger had finally boiled over and now he was reeling from his actions. He had just attacked a slaver, a weak and pathetic one of course but a slaver either way. Two guards quickly pulled him to his feet after the pile had separated and dragged him to the center of camp.**

**The guards tied him to the post while the rest of the guards had quickly corralled the slaves around 13, making them watch as the guards bound the doomed man's hands around the blood soaked pole, with a smooth rope that had already been waiting for them. Time had smoothed the rope, time and the constant struggle of past slaves who tried to escape the consequences of their actions. 13 sat still, not fighting the guards or the rope, for he had accepted his fate the moment he grabbed the chef, knowing this would be his reward for the moments of satisfaction not even minutes before. **

**As the guards finished and retreated from the pole, 13 looked back to watch as the camp's leader and his guest also arrived to watch the spectacle that was about to take place. 13 transferred his gaze to the ring of slaves, noting the looks of satisfaction on of their faces as the "round-ear" got what he deserved for ruining their lunch. A loud commotion distracted 13 as a now bandaged chef burst through the ring, the tool of revenge in his right hand. **

**13 looked once at the cook and faced the pole once more, ready for his just deserts. With a crack the whip met 13's back, and he screamed. He was no mighty hero who could take a lashing in silence. "Crack!" He yelled with agony as the whip tore into his shoulder, taking with it more skin and blood. No, he was just a round eared slave, nothing more than property to be kicked and commanded. "Crack!" This time he yelled with aggression as more of him was torn open. The god's had forsaken him, his family had forsaken him. He was furious! "Crack!" Each lash made him angrier, and each strike made him roar, growl, hiss and scream as his fury fueled him through the pain. For minutes this display continued until a whisper ended it all.**

**"****I want him." **


	5. Chapter 5

[Changes in perspective will now be marked by this: 0 . Now that 13 has gained a name and is interacting with more people in the world, this will happen more often to freshen chapters up.]

**Chapter 5: Total Control**

**"****Madam, surely you would-" A single eyebrow was all it took. The man stood down, confusion clear on his face. With a spin Arezo headed towards the tent they had left but moments before 13's punishment, ready to discuss what ever it took to get the now unconscious young man under her thumb. She would have him, no matter how Barid tried to stall, argue or redirect her, she would have him. The camp leader took one more look at 13, now slumped against the pole that had kept him in place, and followed suit, quickly deciding that what ever had possessed the woman in front of him, also hopefully possess the deep purse he knew she had brought with her. **

**Barid entered back into his tent to find the short woman already seated ready to begin business. If the man wanted to do business with this woman ever again, he knew he'd have to play his cards perfectly. He sat down in his well aged chair across from his opponent, and rested his hands on the table. "13 I am correct?" With a slightly higher eyebrow, the woman nodded. "You would be correct sir." Arezo was prepared, she had already calculated the man's arguments and was more than ready for them. "You do realize he's the workhorse of this camp correct? He may be young but his work ethic is beyond comprehension." Arezo had called it, here came the her first move. "To let something like that go could really hurt us in the long run, I'd have to ask for at least 2,000." Inwardly Arezo scoffed, she could more than afford that price, but this slave had only known work, he was not trained for her tastes. She would have to make things more reasonable. **

**"****I find it interesting that such a prized piece of property still has the will to lash back after so many years." It was a cheap shot and an expected counter but one she had to make before she could further her attack. She could tell they had broken him of most of his free will years ago, but one mistake is all it takes, and she would capitalize on it. "I would only be able to truly pay at most 1,400 for a possible liability." Barid's re-action was as expected, he thought he had her trapped where she was. With a grin the old man sat slightly forward in his chair. "If he's so dangerous, why would you be interested in him? That interest alone for damaged goods, as you put it, would make anyone question your motives. 1,700 would be enough make me ignore such thoughts." **

**Arezo had to keep a straight face, she was ready for this and would not back down now. Not after that display earlier. "I concede that the teen is useful to you, but his price doesn't reflect how plain his looks are. Those back at the capital would laugh at me if they discovered I had paid so high for something so dull. 1,200." The fact the teen wasn't the most appealing to the eye truly didn't matter to her, but to Barid, a man who hadn't once set foot in the capital, he would have to assume she knew what she was talking about. Now he had to deal with hurting the pride of a possible future client, a counter his face reflected, was one he had not been expecting. With a small frown he continued the game. "I would never wish to deface someone as beautiful as you milady, but I also can't afford to lose face with the other customers who also peruse my stock. For just you, I'll sell 13 for no more than 1,300 rupees, I can go no lower." **

**With that said Barid reclined in his chair, crossing his arms and hoping Arezo would concede. The man had not expected her to play so well and his profits demanded he end here before the woman had his camp up for grabs as well. With a smile and a nod Arezo reached her hand across the table in front of both players, ready to seal the deal with a hand shake. She could live with a victory like this. "You have yourself a deal sir Barid, 1,300 rupees for slave 13. I shall collect him once the papers have been signed." Arezo reached inside the neckline of her dress and removed a small and well made purse. With calculated precision she quickly removed 6 orange and 2 purple rupees and placed them in front of Barid. With a grin Barid himself opened a drawer to his left and pulled out the required papers. **

**Before Arezo had a chance to pick up a pen, Barid had also withdrawn 2 drinking glasses he had prepared for every succesful deal he made. "To a well played game madam."**

**0**

**13 awoke to his first full view of the moon in what was going on six years. He found himself still strapped to the pole, but he dared not move lest he break his already scabbed skin. He slowly moved his feet from their kneeling position and began to stand. Moving ever so slowly to keep the spasms of pain to a minimum, he finally reached his full height and rested his head against the pole once more. Needles attacked his legs as the blood slowly found its way back into the rest of his system. 13 was more than aware of the throbbing that originated from his back and dulled in his center but he ignored it the best he could as he examined his currant mental state.**

**He had fought back, the thought wouldn't leave his mind. 13 had spent what he could assume was close to 6 years being stepped on, abused, commanded and looked down upon, yet in the moment he grabbed that chef, he had fought back. He had let his anger control him and even though every inch of his back stung and probably needed cleaning, he felt, alive? He didn't wake with anger for the first time in forever, he didn't dream of violence. He felt content as he looked once more at the moon above him, a sight he couldn't remember truly enjoying until this very moment of his existence.**

**"****I figured you would be awake, 13." With confusion 13 scanned the now dark area. He had heard the statement, if not barely, and now he was searching for the location it had come from. Before he could turn around to continue his search, soft hands rested themselves on his shoulders. 13 stiffened, a learned reaction to any sense of touch, and prepared himself hoping that any strikes miraculously missed his back. The voice chuckled, "what happened to that fierceness earlier today?" 13 recognized the voice of the woman he had served earlier at lunch, why had she come out here? The extended silence assured 13 the question would require a response, something he wasn't sure he could properly give. With a cough to clear his now dried mouth, 13 did the best he could, he stalled. "Madam?" This earned him a soft chuckle as one of the hands began to slowly trace down his back. To say it sent shivers down his spine would be a total lie, his nerves were far to frayed for anything of that nature. "Oh come now 13, you can't pretend you didn't put up quite the show after that disgusting chef had begun his vengeful assault on you." **

**Common ground at least, maybe 13 wasn't the only person who despised that chef. "But I must admit, where most men older than you would scream, cry, beg for mercy or just plain black out halfway through, you kept with it. Dare I ask again? Where has all that unbridled resistance gone?" If the hidden threat had not set a fire under his feet, the fact this woman had seen his true crime did. As Arezo 's finger finally found the bottom of his back and the scabs with it, 13 winced as he came clean. "Mistress Arezo, I only felt the need to resist when I witnessed the looks of satisfaction from the slaves around me and the chef who was about to seal my fate. Now that the moment has passed, I no longer feel the need to...fight." **

**The last part had been strained as 13's new owner had ran over a rather sore spot with her nail. This physical closeness was foreign to 13, and after watching her during lunch, was probably something he should be worried about. A soft sickly sweet chuckle greeted 13's revelation, something he wasn't sure was supposed to happen after a slave admitted to feeling nothing but complacency with his owner. Displaced sand marked Arezo's movement as she slowly circled 13 and leaned on the opposite side of the pole, her eyes looking up into his. **

**"****I can understand your reaction, it only makes sense, these clueless thugs don't understand that a slave can't have but one master. You serve all of them and therefore you are tied to none of them." The words 13 was hearing were getting jumbled in his mind. This woman was destroying all the walls he had built up to survive in this camp. He had practically just been told that 6 years of lessons were all wrong, but if that were true, why was she letting him know any of this...unless. A sly smile was all he needed, the only possible conclusion in his mind had become the answer he had just sought. Arezo truly didn't miss a beat either. **

**"****Ahhh, you are smarter then these idiots give you credit for...they never tested how learned you really were did they? A shame that something so valuable could be so easily overlooked, and here I was fretting over losing 1300 rupees to what I thought was a mindless, strong willed slave. Yet now I know I walked away with so much more..." 13's heart froze, this woman was something he had never faced before. Her wit was outstanding, reading his facial expressions and putting together puzzles she didn't even have all the pieces too. And now, now he was hers, to play with as she would.**

**13 was right to be wary of this woman the moment he met her early that day, she was truly like the vipers he had studied years ago before his exile. A looseness in his bonds made him look down as the ropes around his hands dropped. He looked her evenly in the eyes as he slowly rubbed his hands over his sore wrists. She was either very good with bluffs, or planned everything she did before hand, considering she had just untied a possibly dangerous slave.**

**She spun around and began to walk away, motioning with her finger as she continued her trek back towards what 13 could only guess at. He quickly caught up and trailed behind her, not sure where he was heading but also unsure whether he should be in front of her to assure her he was following. Her lack of pause in steps could only confirm that he hadn't made another mistake yet. **

**They arrived at a more well kept tent on the fringes of the camp, placed closer to the gate to indicate it was a new and short addition. 13's new master opened the tent flap and entered, with the befuddled slave following after. The inside was furnished sparingly with only a large rug covering the complete floor of the tent, a small mirror and wash bucket situated near the door and dozens of large pillows situated in the farthest corner to indicate a space for sleeping. From the ceiling hung an oil lamp on a metal hook illuminating the small space with enough light for 13 to observe all there was to take in. In 13's mind, this setting was far nicer than anything he had experienced in a long time, which led him to question his required presence in his new master's tent. Didn't she want him with the rest of the slaves until she was ready to leave this camp?**

**Leaving, that thought was still strange to him, he had been here so long, a change like this seemed not only sudden, but scary. 13 had known only routine for years, for a change to come so suddenly, he didn't know how to react too that. He watched as she quickly removed any remnants of make up from her face, standing in a free corner out of her way so he wouldn't bother her. Perhaps she had new rules to set before she commanded him back to his cage where she would retrieve him tomorrow morning. **

**As the woman dried her face, she looked back over towards 13 with a look that held, something he couldn't read. He would have to try and place it as maybe smug dominance at best. "Come here 13," she commanded with a much lower voice than before. 13 made his way over, fearing he had done something wrong. When he had closed in as close as he would dare, Arezo pulled him the rest of the way and hugged herself to his chest. 13's brain shut down, this was more than he could process at once.**

**She deeply inhaled him and produced what could only be described as a purr. "Today was a good day, I practically stole a great investment out from under that idiot Barid's nose, and I feel like tonight is the best way to break that investment in." Before 13 could react, his master had shoved him backwards on to the pillows. The impact, even with the added pillows, wasn't as soft as it could have been and 13 hissed. This only seemed to rile Arezo more. She quickly slipped her dress off and sighed as her bare body finally could breathe. **

**13 looked away, something in him had told him to divert his gaze and he figured she wouldn't want him staring, considering he was just a lowly slave. "Oh come now, am I that revolting?" There it was again, the fake voice she had used earlier. 13 felt weight that he could only assume was his master settle on his lap. He dared not moved from his sitting position else she would notice his body's reaction to the situation. "From the looks of things, perhaps I was wrong, hihi." She had noticed, whats worse her hands were already subconsciously working the spot he was trying to mentally fight. He did not want what ever was about to happen and his body wasn't helping the matter. He could only try to fight the futile battle between him and his hormones.**

**The woman slowly slid her bottom closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into his ear. "Don't fight me little 13, your mine, to use how I wish. You should be grateful for what's about to happen, very few men get away with something like this, of course you aren't really a man are you?" That sentence struck him at his core, she found enjoyment in this, in him being her unwilling play toy in an act 13 had only listened to at night as other slaves did the deed. The only difference was that there had been some bit of passion to that, this, this stank of selfish one sided desire and it made 13's stomach sour.**

**Arezo grabbed 13's hands and slowly slid them down her long pointed ears, inflicting a self induced shiver that shook her body. With that she pushed him down and quickly lowered the only clothing that had been covering him. 13 could only lay there as she used him how she pleased through the night, knowing that any resistance would end poorly for him as he could now tell what his master truly enjoyed. Complete and total control. When she had finally finished with him and rolled over, quickly falling into a deep slumber, the only thoughts in 13's mind was how the lashings earlier that day could never bite as deep as the mental ones his master had inflicted on him this night.**

**[Ok, one more note and I'll quite pestering you guys with my rants, this marks the last dark moment for hopefully a long time. I'm now done building my character's psyche and will now move on with the more desired parts of story telling. For those who want more positive chapters, they are coming soon, now we can move on with the plot and leave this stupid camp once and for all!]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Stupid Crazy Plan**

**13's sleep was anything but peaceful, for his dreams were plagued with the predatory look his master had given him before his "breaking in". He would run from her and try to hide in other memories, but while his body slumbered, his mind ran wild with thoughts pertaining to his new owner. He was only saved after what seemed like years of torment when his biological clock woke him from his fevered nightmares. With a quick intake of breath 13's eyes shot open, only to find that it was still dark outside. He looked up to find that the lamp in the center of the tent had ran out of fuel, meaning that sometime had at least pasted since his master had fallen asleep, content with her domination of her new property. 13 shook his head and the thoughts currently weighing it down away. He could focus more on his mental scarring later, from the strict routine the camp had kept him on, 13 was aware that it would be time for breakfast soon, that meant that he needed to get up.**

**Or did he? 13 looked towards his master to find her still naked and breathing the breaths of soft slumber. He didn't know what she would want, he knew that waking her up to find out was out of the question though. He was damned either way, the thought made him chuckle to himself. ****_You've been damned the moment you were born, why stop now?_** **With a sigh 13 quietly stood up and moved towards the center of the tent. He picked up the articles of clothing his master had stripped from him last night and put them back on. He despised the thing that inhabited the feminine body in the corner of the tent but he couldn't act on his emotions either way. They had broken him too well for that.**

**13 unhooked the lamp from the ceiling and tiptoed out of the tent quickly, he'd get the lamp refilled, sneak back in and hang it back up encase Arezo was an early riser. He wasn't going to lie, the woman scared him. He knew nothing about her and after last night, he didn't really want too. 13 made his way to the camp's supply tent and found what he was looking for, a jar of oil for the lamp, and a small box of matches. Matches, the normal way for creating fire. The mines surrounding the camp were full of many minerals, some chemical in nature, leading to many new advances in technology for those less magically inclined in the region, such as 13 and those who shared the camp with him. **

**He quickly grabbed what he needed and left, not fearing a reprimand since he no longer belonged here and the man who was supposed to be on duty was still apparently sleeping in. As he neared his masters tent he slowed down and crept up to the flap, slightly peeking in. Soft snores met his ears and his master's body had only rolled over since he left. He stepped in and replaced the lamp, wedging the matches in a small crevice of the lamp's frame so his master could quickly light the lamp later on.**

**13 was about to leave when a small shiver and clattering of teeth made it too his ears. ****_Of course, what would you expect when you go to sleep naked! _****Silently fuming 13 examined the tent, looking for something to keep her warm. ****_Why do I care anyway? It would serve her right after last night! _****Then 13 had an idea, a crazy, stupid, never going to work in a million years, might as well jump off a cliff head first idea. He quickly focused his search yet still found nothing but a rug, pillows and a naked woman now curled up in a ball. 13 crept out again and made his way back towards the supply tent.**

**_Seriously, this isn't going to work. She's going to shrug it off and count it as something you should have done. _****But something inside 13 said he knew better than that. That after last night she would expect some sort of aloofness or fear, or at least some signs of negative feelings towards her. He began to grin a wicked grin as he increased his speed towards the tent, his plan was slowly falling into place.**

**13 entered the supply tent once more, this time to find the supply guard awake, or at least awake enough to be slumped in his chair staring zombie like at the papers scattered about on his small rickety table. After a few second the guard looked up, finally realizing he wasn't the only person awake at these early hours of the day. **

**"****What do you want, " he looked at the newcomers right shoulder "13? Its way to early for you to be needing anything out of this tent." 13 mentally celebrated the fact the man hadn't taken stock yet, or else he would have had far more to explain already. His celebration ended though when the guard began to grin, his mind finally getting itself used to being awake. "Don't tell me, you limped all the way here to beg for something for your back eh?" **

**That caused 13 to pause and glance over his shoulder. He had completely forgotten about his back, and he hadn't even felt it protest as he had made his first trip here earlier. From what he could see it was dried, and red from its abuse last night, but it wasn't protesting his movements so far. His gaze returned too the guard and 13 gave him something he would never have dreamed yesterday. A small smirk of satisfaction. "You may be surprised to discover that I actually came to retrieve a blanket for my master, seeing as none was prepared for her yesterday, sir." 13's brain told his lips to stop, that this would earn him another beating, but Arezo's words the night before silenced his fears. **

**_A slave can't have but one master. _****With hidden glee 13 watched as the guard rose up, then stopped. Everyone had heard Arezo declare her interest in 13, and the guard's brain finally registered 13's reference to his, singular, master. With a frown the man sat back down and crossed his arms. "Get what you need and then get out of my tent you piece of trash." 13 bowed his head and quickly made his retreat, realizing that his new position still only offered a small bit of protection.**

**His master may dislike the camp and everyone in it, but since she had only owned him literally for one night so far, he didn't want to push things. 13 found what he was looking for and made his exit, not paying attention to which blanket he had grabbed until after he had made his retreat. Outside the tent he looked down into his hands and inspected the emerald green cotton blanket he had grabbed without much thought. With a shrug he continued his way back towards his master, hoping she hadn't woken from the cold yet.**

**With luck he wasn't aware he still had, 13 arrived once more to find his master furiously cuddling one of the many pillows surrounding her. He could only assume her body had latched onto the pillow assuming it was 13, not aware that he had bee up for at least 30 minutes now. With as much clumsy agility 13 could muster, he silently and softly laid the blanket over the woman. Ignoring the silly scene 13 slowly headed towards the only place he could keep busy. He dreaded the moment he entered the food tent and merged back in with the other slaves, he would be in for one hell of a confrontation.**

**His feet failed him though and 13 found himself already outside of the dreaded tent of doom, with a deep breath he tensed his muscles and prepared for the worst as he pulled the flaps aside. The slaves closest to the flaps stopped what they were doing and glared in his direction as he passed them. He could feel their disdain in his presence and he blanked his face as he made his way farther in. He wouldn't let them get to him, he was better then that. 13 spotted an empty spot by a stove top and quickly shuffled his way over, weaving his way through the busy slaves preparing the camp's breakfast.**

**He had almost reached his safe haven, mentally prepared to quickly blend into the crowd of slaves when a sharp sting met his back. 13 hissed and dropped too one knee, aware that yesterday's beating may not be over yet. Quickly getting back on his feet 13 spun around and glared at the chef who was currently cleaning his spoon off on his apron. "What are you doing here 13? Finally realize your not as special as you'd hoped?" **

**13 ignored the barbed comment and calmed himself the best he could, one more breakfast and he'd be rid of this camp, even if it was in the clutches of that snake of a woman. 13 could already feel some of his scabs opening again but he focused his attention on the far less injured of the two. "Sir, I'm here to help prepare breakfast since my master will be partaking in it as well." **

**The chef's grin did not promise 13 any respite. With a wide, sick, toothy smile the chef spun around and addressed the rest of the slaves. "Did you all hear that? 13 is only here because of his new master! We'd better make sure we don't get in his way then!" All the slaves looked at 13, then back towards the chef. The message had been delivered. ****_Show no mercy. _****The chef spun back on 13 and continued his assault.**

**"****We don't want your mistress to be unhappy do we? I'll leave you to fix her breakfast this time, I'm sure she's already told you what she prefers in the morning anyway." 13's fate had been sealed, the chef was still pissed about yesterday, more so than 13 had been aware. His master must have struck a cord in the chef after she so blatantly ignored the dish he prepared just for her. Add that to the fact a slave had tried to eat his hard work and 13 could now truly see how livid this man really was.**

**With what could have been a growl the chef spun himself around and headed back to the head of the tent where he could over see breakfast with the wooden enforcer that never seemed to leave his hand. 13's mind had already pushed the new pain in his back aside, he couldn't focus on that right now, he already had more pressing problems. The fact he knew nothing about his new owner, coupled with the reality he had no cooking skills what so ever, left 13's mind in utter panic. ****_I am so screwed!_**

**0**

**Arezo's senses slowly found her after what had been a surprising good nights sleep. Odd considering she had slept on only pillows and a rug. She cracked one eye open to find small traces of pale light peaking under the tent's walls. Her mind snapped into place as it took stock of her current condition. She was warm, no doubt 13 was to thank for that. She was about to unwrap herself from her slave when it dawned on her, 13 wasn't as light as the warmth currently embracing her whole body. Her eyes traveled down to find her naked body covered with what felt like cloth. **

**Arezo situated her feet under her and stood, finding that what covered her was indeed some sort of blanket, a warm one at that. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the small traces of light in the tent. She headed towards the lamp already assuming like 13 that it had run out of oil. As she was about to unhook the lamp, her hands knocked a small box to the floor. With one hand keeping both ends of the blanket wrapped around her she bent down and felt around on the floor, looking for the object she had just knocked free of the lamp.**

**After a few moments she found what she was looking for and stood back up. A small and stiff box rested in her hand. She was unsure of what it was but she shook it to find out. Her actions rewarded her with small wooden clicks as wooden sticks scraped against each other. Arezo let the blanket drop and with her other hand raised the lamp slightly. ****_Smart boy... _****13 had surprised her once again, she hadn't even been awake more than 2 minutes and already her new investment had things ready for her ahead of time. "Its a shame I hadn't found you earlier, you would have made a wonderful house slave." Soon the woman had retrieved a match from the box and lit it with ease.**

**She may be wealthy but she wasn't clueless, or at least not wealthy enough to afford such ignorance. The lamp was soon alive once more illuminating the tent's interior. Arezo looked down at the carpet and examined the blanket 13 had left her with before he had headed out to do gods knows what. A green blanket greeted her inspection, looking very much out of place on the dark red carpet that made up the tent's floor. Another slight shiver made her pick it back up and wrap it around her once again as she made her way to the tent's entrance flap. She poked her head out and finally took in the dawn of another day, her final day in this easily forgettable part of the desert.**

**Arezo could feel the heat slowly being breathed back into the sand as the sun made it's way over the horizon and back towards its throne over the sky. She quickly ducked her head back into the tent and tossed the blanket back onto the pillows. She hadn't had a bath in a day now and her skin was complaining about the sand and dried sweat it had accumulated from yesterday.**

**Thoughts of yesterday stopped her in her tracks as she replayed her successful deal. Barid hadn't been very happy about her successful haggling skills, yet a few cups into the wine had completely made him forget is loss in profits. Arezo was also guilty of indulging herself. She usually kept herself sober, but last night saw her more inebriated than she had been in months. **

**It was the only explanation she could find for why her actions last night had been purely unprofessional when she went to retrieve her new slave. She had been far to physical with him and even though she meant to assert her dominance, she hadn't planned on, well completely taking the teen. ****_Really now, you're almost 27! That was definitely unlike you! _****Her thoughts didn't really have much impact though, her body had more than enjoyed itself. **

**"****Besides, I guess that was one sure way to break him in." It was true, she could see and feel the fight disappear in 13's eyes as she had her way with him.** **It had been invigorating to say the least. At least now she was sure he understood his place, but none of this explained the lamp, matches and blanket. She'd just have to keep an eye on him, and if need be, she wouldn't mind showing him his place once more. With a sigh she began picking up her previously discarded clothes, noting that they hadn't been folded and placed near the mirror. This only confirmed that 13 was still slightly shaken from last night, as she had expected him to be.**

**She was about to take a quick bird bath with the warm water left over from last night when a rather loud and obnoxious growl filled the room. Arezo looked down shocked too find herself the source of such an unladylike noise. She chuckled as she realized she had gone a whole day without eating, and her stomach must have finally had enough of it. With a grumble Arezo sped up her efforts, "yes yes I hear you, let me make myself some what presentable and then we'll go fill you with that slop this camp calls food." For one meal she would try too ignore the fact that the camp's pathetic excuse for a chef considered lard and butter a suitable excuse for food. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Decent Meal**

**Arezo found herself taking more time then she had planned, leaving the tent with the sun now clear of the horizon. She was more then sure that she had missed breakfast, but her stomach wouldn't let her just drop the topic of food. She prepared herself for the looks of satisfaction the female guards would give her upon her arrival, knowing that she would have to suffer them if she wanted to put anything in her stomach, even that vile mess the chef always managed to prepare.**

**She arrived near the tent and steeled her nerves, ready to get things over with. As she rounded the corner of the tent though, she was surprised to find slaves in place of the usual grimy guards that accompanied her during eating hours. She stopped and watched with intrigue as she finally observed the slave's "feeding time" as many guards of the camp had come to call it. To her, it was total chaos as she watched men and women fight for what ever they could get. Some worked together, but most of the group grabbed what they could and distanced themselves from those they feared could take their prizes away.**

**Little children quickly made their way through the fray, grabbing smaller and less appetizing portions so as not to attract any attention from the bigger and much stronger adults. The whole scene made Arezo sick, yes she owned slaves, but she found no reason for the sight before her eyes. **

**She quickly searched the ranks of slaves as they finally settled down, looking for signs of 13. Where was he? She expected to find him ripping through the crowd considering he had missed lunch and dinner yesterday, but to her disappointment she didn't get the show she was hoping for. **

**The guards enjoying the show finally noticed her presence and quickly got their acts together. "Alright enough you lot, grab what you have and group up, its time we got on with the day anyway!" Arezo watched as slaves stuffed what they could in their mouths and stood up, following the guards as they formed the groups the guards had been referring to.**

**Arezo was about to make her way towards the kitchen to hopefully charm some left overs out of the chef when that very man she despised found her first. "Ah, mistress Arezo, we missed you at breakfast this morning." ****_I highly doubt it pudgy. _****Arezo couldn't help it, she really disliked this poor excuse for a man in front of her.**

**"****Please take a seat and I'll quickly whip something up for you." Arezo nodded and seated herself, noticing that the chef hadn't sounded put out by her late arrival. This puzzled her since she was more than aware the man rarely hid his emotions. She watched the chef re-enter the kitchen part of the large tent space and heard his voice rise as he addressed someone inside. At least she had finally found 13, no other slave seemed capable of getting on the chef's nerves like 13 could. With a sigh she prepared herself for what she figured would be a long, and rather noisy wait.**

**0**

**13 was panicking, he had no clue what he was doing, and anytime he went to grab ingredients anyone else had also been using, 13 found himself constantly blocked by random slaves that had suddenly realized they needed more than they already had. 13 normally would have just shoved the offending person out of his way, but with the chef's hate filled gaze following his every movement, 13 knew that for today, the other slaves had the chef on their side. 13 quickly made his way back to the empty stove top and examined his surroundings once more.**

**Ever so slowly an order made itself evident to 13's eyes. Almost all the meats and peppers were off limits as they made up the main dish. All big pots were suddenly needed, leaving only small pots and sauce pans, and as he swept his gaze else where, 13 realized that the spice rack was not being used along side the cupboard containing jarred ingredients. Without hesitation 13 made his way over to the cupboard, searching its contents for anything edible. **

**He quickly grinned as he noticed a jar of raspberries. A little above that was a container of what he discovered was dried oats. A plan was beginning to form in his mind. 13 grabbed the jar and container and made his way back over to his empty work space, moving quickly so as too ward off any slaves planning to ruin his preparations. He weaved and dodged more busy slaves as he traveled once more, this time to the spice rack to look for his next ingredient. **

**With a silent cheer of triumph, he found a small box of cinnamon sticks next to a container of basil. He returned once more grabbing a small pot hanging from the many hooks in the tent and set about filling it with water from a wooden keg near the door way. Trying not to slosh most of his water out of the pot, 13 made it to his stove where he placed the pot down and began to set a fire underneath the metal stove top. **

**He grinned as the water slowly heated to a boil and the bustle around him dimmed as his focus found him jumping all over the tent looking for more ingredients. Before 13 knew it, he found himself alone, cleaning off lettuce and spinach he was lucky to find in the more outdated ice box near the front of the kitchen area. He spun around and quickly realized he was completely by himself. A smile almost made it to his face before his mind pointed out he was behind, by a lot. "Crap!" 13 kicked himself mentally and sped up, removing the now hot pot of oatmeal as he placed a skillet in its place. He began to fry chopped potatoes with cooking oil while he crushed small amounts of cinnamon into the now cooling oatmeal. **

**He sprinkled in a pinch of sugar and mixed it all up, pouring it out into a small bowl and drizzling it with the raspberries he found earlier. With that done he, turned back to the salad, tossing it and quickly adding the now cooked potatoes on top. With dash of salt his salad was done and 13 quickly sprinted to the ice box, breaking off ice which he soon added to a cup and filled with water. As he placed the measly small meal he had created on a platter, 13 was more than surprised he had actually made something. **

**Before he could contemplate where the idea for such a plain breakfast came from, the hair on the back of his neck stiffened as he sensed his tormentor's presence once more. "Look who's finally done, I'm surprised it took you this long to put together something so unappetizing." The chef looked down his nose at the food and sniffed. "I'll make sure to let her know who made the food after she turns away in disgust, now get a move on, you've been keeping your owner waiting." **

**13 quickly picked up his creation, ignoring how the chef had pronounced owner with such distaste, as he made his way out towards the eating area. As the chef had said, 13's master was indeed waiting for him, alone at the end of the closest table. He picked up his pace as he tried to make up for the whole breakfast he was sure she missed out on because of him. He wasn't aware how long she had been waiting but the look on her face made him worry it had been quite a while.**

**With a bow he placed the platter in front of her and set her drink down afterwards. Making sure to step far enough away not to crowd her. 13 would be lying through his teeth if he told anyone his movements had also not been to try and hide from the displeasure he was sure his efforts would achieve. **

**The confused look he received was more than enough to increase the worry building up in his stomach. With a tentative bite the small woman picked up a spoon included with the platter and scooped up some of the oatmeal. She paused as 13 assumed she was letting the poor breakfast sink in. She then took a sip of the water he had supplied her with and proceeded to use a fork on her salad. She stabbed a clump of potato and greens and stuffed that in her mouth as well. Another sip and 13 had assumed she was done testing each of his failed breakfast dishes. As 13 bowed his head and prepared to explain the breakfast in front of his master, the woman in question finally spoke up. **

**"****My compliments to the chef, this is rather delicious."**

**0**

**The day Arezo arrived at this camp, she had expected the usual routine she suffered from all the other slave camps she had visited in the previous years. She would arrive to find a camp in poor condition, sporting stock that was underfed and poorly trained. She would usually suffer some sort of advances from the head of the camp, most of the time the leader being either far to old, dirty or uncivilized for her to even give them a glance over. For the camps a day or more out, she would usually bring with her a caravan so as to avoid spending a night or more in utter filth. **

**And the food, oh how she hated the food they always served her. She did not eat to her hearts content like some women, but one thing she could not stand was the poor excuses for food she experienced at every camp. The regular gruel she suffered through ruined her appetite most days. But this morning was a day she would hardly be able to forget.**

**As Arezo sat at the table and prepared for the long wait that would end in a much expected culinary disappointment, she was more than surprised when 13, not only exited moments after her conversation with the chef, but carried in his hands a platter of what appeared to be a salad, a bowl of possibly oatmeal, and water. No greasy meat or runny eggs that could only be slightly considered cooked enough too eat.**

**13 set her breakfast down in front of her with a respectful bow and stepped back. Arezo didn't know what to do. Her mind was trying to determine if this was a trap, but after giving her slave a confused look, her stomach forced her hand to try the oatmeal first. Her tongue rejoiced as slightly sweet cinnamon oatmeal mixed with the tart raspberries in her mouth. In no time she went for her iced water that replaced the regular watered down alcohol most of the guards had with their meals.**

**Her stomach wanted more and without argument Arezo picked up the fork next to her salad and tried all three of the main ingredients at once. It was simple, clean, yet tasty with the fried potatoes giving the greens of Arezo's salad contrast. As she placed the fork back down and took one final sip to sadly wash down flavors her stomach couldn't have enough of, Arezo found herself uttering words she had imagined she'd never use in a place like this.**

**"****My compliments to the chef, this is rather delicious."**

**A gasp brought her gaze from her plate, the chef looked no where close to pleased. "Madam, you can't be serious!" His disbelief was enough of a clue, Arezo smirked as she spun her head to the young man behind her. She couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped her throat as 13 also held the same look as the chef. ****_When will you cease to surprise me?_**

**With a smirk that held relief in not having to submit defeat to that pest of a chef, Arezo decided she'd compliment 13's efforts. "13, I wasn't aware you could cook. If you keep this up, I may just have to make you my personal house servant." **

**She was about to dig back in when the thought finally crossed her mind. Arezo looked once more to 13, "have you eaten yet? If I remember correctly, you missed both lunch and dinner yesterday." She already had a quick retort for when he lied about his hunger.**

**"****No mistress I have not, I only had time to make this for you before you arrived." She was knocked for yet another loop, that was extremely bold for a slave, yet it also saved her time getting him to admit he was hungry after almost missing 3 meals. She could live with that, with a pat of her hand she motioned 13 to sit on the other side of the table in front of her. **

**With a questioning look she nodded her head. ****_I need you to be in front of me, If I can't see your eyes, I can't see your true thoughts. _****Arezo had heard many times that the eyes were a window to the soul, and most of the time she would have politely told the speaker they were full of crap. But in this case, she was sure eye contact would help her greatly. **

**As 13 sat himself down where she had indicated, Arezo looked once more at the chef, this time with victory framing her small smile. "Sir chef, would you be so kind as to making something for 13? He hasn't had anything to eat and I'm sure he's awfully famished after yesterday's events." She was more than aware that her statement had struck a cord and she basked in the chef's glorious frown as he spun on his heel and quickly entered the kitchen area once more, this time fixing food specifically for the man who easily defaced him in front of his peers.**

**Arezo turned once more back to her food, and as she spooned more oatmeal into her mouth, she began her interrogation. "So you made this all for me?" The young man stiffened and Arezo smiled as she took another sip of water. This was far too easy. "Yes mistress Arezo, I had arrived late to help prepare breakfast so the chef gave me the duty of preparing your meal personally."**

**13 looked up to see if his answer was satisfactory. Arezo could tell he was being honest, not completely but she was sure the only thing the boy was hiding was the exact wording the chef used for the situation. His tact was rather refreshing, to know that such an educated slave was now her property lightened her day greatly. **

**"****I see, so may I ask as to why you were indeed late for breakfast preparations?" 13's look was indeed priceless. He resembled a fish as his mouth quickly opened and closed while he looked for an answer. She held back a snort as 13 finally found the words he spent seconds searching for. "I was, well...er, searching for a blanket. Not for me of course! After preparing the tent for when you did wake up, I realized you were cold since you were..." his head quickly scanned the area for anyone listening in. "Well, you know, poorly covered." **

**Arezo almost choked on her salad as she cleared her throat after 13's rather light phrasing. The young man was bold only when he wanted to be it seemed. After she finished off her water clearing her throat of the once dangerous salad, Arezo smirked. "I think I understand what your saying. Which leads me to my final question of this rather surprising morning. Why didn't you wait for me to get up?" **

**13 looked down once more and Arezo noticed him gulp, she didn't need his eyes to tell her this question had made him the most nervous. She could understand his trepidation, slaves were trained to normally wait for commands from their masters. In 13's case, his days had been filled with nothing but orders giving him barely anytime to think for himself. **

**When he finally did look up, his eyes were filled with a lighter version of the determination Arezo had witnessed yesterday. "I didn't want to wake you master, but I also couldn't sit around and do nothing. I decided I'd be productive and accept the consequences later." **

**This statement was finally something she had prepared for. 13 proved he had learned from last night, yet his actions showed he was capable of using his brain. She was pleased, very pleased indeed.**

**As the chef returned grumbling under his breath, he placed a bowl of plain oatmeal and water in front of 13. With a sigh, Arezo looked back towards 13 as he began to slowly spoon the lukewarm oats into his starving belly. "I'd say you've done more than earn a bowl of oatmeal 13."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Pitiful Performance**

**Breakfast for 13 had ended rather quickly and in silence. A silence that continued on through packing up what little Arezo had brought with her and further into the trip towards the gate of the camp. 13 kept his gaze focused on the gate as they quickly made their retreat from the prison he had known for six years and the layer of filth Arezo would furiously try to scrub away for months to come. **

**Only twenty more steps and he would be rid of this hell once and for all, nineteen and counting. "Leaving so soon madam?" 13 closed his eyes, ****_So close! _****He glanced towards his master to watch as her body stood slightly taller, her back straighter than what it had been seconds ago.**

**With the grace and patience 13 could never have himself, his master gave the camp's leader one more, hopefully final, smile.**

**"****I'm afraid so master Barid, I must return to my estate as soon as possible, I have further business matters to look into. The older man nodded his head, as if he truly knew what she was talking about. He glanced towards 13 once more, looking the young man up and down as if analyzing him. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to look at my stock once more before you leave? Just in case?" **

**The smile on Arezo's face was beginning to thin, 13 was more than aware of a slight change in the atmosphere of the camp. Arezo's body language was starting to mimic a child wanting to play with their toys, alone.**

**Her pitch rose slightly, "I'm sorry sir, but I am truly swamped, I have an important meeting later today and it is rather imperative that I arrive as soon as possible. I shall make sure to peruse your stock at a later date, but as of now I must wish you fair well." Arezo quickly bowed her head towards the man and then grabbed 13's arm, almost dragging him away before the older man could bow in return. **

**In no time the two had passed through the gate, the harsh sun glaring off the desert sand as Arezo brought them to a stop. Her head swiveled back and forth as she scanned the dunes, muttering what 13 could only assume were extremely unladylike curses. **

**The dry air was slowly filling with murderous intent, 13 winced as he added what he figured would be more fuel to the fire. "Mistress, is there anything I may be able to assist you in? Perhaps you require assistance finding the nearest boulder?" **

**She spun on him and glared, he had literally just stuck his hands into the fire willingly. ****_Note to self, if I live through this, find out if plain oatmeal makes you stupid. _****"****Thank you but my eyes work well enough to spot the rare rock in this sea of sand." The frown lessened slightly and she looked back out towards the endless brown in front of them. "If you'd like to help me find the caravan that was supposed to get us away though, I'd find that much more helpful." **

**13 had survived, he had survived with all pieces intact and he even managed to slightly calm his master down. He quickly shifted his eyes to both of his sides. Something bad just had to be lurking around the corner for him, this was all way to good to be true. **

**With a sigh, he started making his way towards the tallest dune he could find. ****_A caravan in this box of grit should stand out like a lamb in a wolf pack._**

**"13?" He stopped and kicked himself mentally. ****_You've only been out five minutes and already you're making mistakes. _****He turned around and quickly bowed his head, trying to convey his apology. "Forgive me mistress, I was too focused on the task. Do I have your permission to climb the tallest dune and attempt too locate your caravan?" **

**He raised his head a split second after Arezo's foot steps softly pattered by him, already headed in 13's chosen direction. 13 could tell she was once more amused with him as they slowly began their journey towards the highest vantage point.**

**0**

**Arezo had to admit, 13's plan had been extremely solid. The moment they had reached their destination, one quick clockwise rotation had revealed a splotch of color in the distance. With a renewed will she led the march across the dunes, headed for what she was hoping was her ticket out of this wasteland. **

**In all honesty, she would rather take her chances with a total stranger than suffer that camp any longer. She mindlessly wiped some more sweat from her nose as she continued to lead 13 towards the small blotch of hope in the distance. She looked down at her hand and increased her pace, she would give all the rupees on her person for any way to take a bath. The camp hadn't had enough water to spare for such a luxury and her body more than resented that fact.**

**A quick glance back at 13 only served to push her harder, the man wasn't even flinching from the blazing sun. He may have only had pants to wear but the years out in the sun had tanned him slightly, while also training his skin to suffer the heat better than she currently was.**

**Each step she took made the idea of her commanding him too carry her even more appealing. But with a final glance back, she realized she had far too much pride to allow anyone to see her in such a state. **

**They continued their trek until the sun was reaching its final few hours in the sky. From a distance the orange and green banners that adorned the caravan indicated that her transport had indeed arrived, somewhat. A familiar grizzled man was already coming to meet the two travelers and his expression was more than enough to inform Arezo of the situation.**

**"****Milady, I apologize for the delay, your caravan was en-route until an hour ago when one of the support camels completely passed out. We believe one of the servants failed to properly prepare it for this journey." The older man bowed in front of Arezo, his fist to his heart as he awaited her judgment. **

**Arezo wanted to scream, but she was in far better company than she had been only hours ago. "How long until the camel will be ready for the return trip Darius?" the older man looked once more towards her at the mention of his name. **

**"****Hours at the most milady, your driver has already begun re-hydrating the camel along with the rest of the group. Rest assured we will not let a mistake like this happen again." Arezo had no reason to distrust Darius's statement. She was more than aware he would personally flog the culprit once they had all returned to the capital. **

**With a nod she continued towards the caravan, both men in tow this time. "Darius, this young man is another addition to my team. Please begin preparing him for his duties while I check up on our beast master will you?" With that said Arezo left the two men to their own devices. She felt a slight twinge of pity for 13, Darius did so enjoy breaking in the new "meat" as he liked to call them. **

**She continued her way to the other side of the caravan, her mission to find the beast-master and the out of commission camel her main mental priority. She needed to know her options since all 4 camels were necessary to carry the whole platform. **

**She quickly spotted the overly hairy man crouched beside the camel in question, watching eagerly as it slowly drained a bucket of water. Within moments she had walked up beside the man, studying the current situation. "How much longer until we can get back underway Wilmod?" **

**The man looked to her and frowned. He either didn't have good news, or he wasn't happy about the situation in general. "Ma'am, its only been about an hour or two since Lenard fainted. I would highly advise we wait until the sun at least starts to set before we set out once more." **

**Arezo considered this, she wouldn't be leaving soon, but she'd not have to spend another night under the good graces of that old lecher. She nodded, "I can deal with that, do what you can Wilmod, if anyone needs me, I'll be in the caravan possibly getting some rest before we set out once more." **

**She left the man and headed towards the caravan, glad that she had it custom made to offer over night lodging options. With a smile she looked up at the sun, she was more than happy to trade it for the moon and stars as a traveling companion when they did manage to start heading back.**

**0**

**13 watched Arezo strut away, more energy in her step now that she was slightly closer to heading back home. He returned his gaze back towards the older man who was already giving him a frown. This wasn't going to end well, his muscles were already preparing themselves for pain. **

**"****So, your the new meat eh? Can't say I see what milady sees in you, considering your half starved and a round ears at that." The man spat in front of 13's feet. "The way you stand already proves your greener than a new born babe. Let's hope lady Sharp didn't pay too much for you." **

**With that said, the man spun around and motioned for 13 to follow while they headed to the back of the caravan. On the back was a large platform, with plenty of odds and ends strapped down on top of it. In the center of all the random items was a large chest. Darius quickly untied a mishmash of ropes freeing the chest from its confines. **

**He opened the lid and in one deft movement threw something at 13. 13 quickly spotted the item, and deftly took it to the face as his body hit the sand with a new welt slowly rising to his forehead. The older man grunted at the spectacle. "You have the reflexes of a rock, what did they have you do in that camp?" **

**13 pulled himself up and examined the thing in his hand. It looked like a stick, but it was smooth and rather straight. "I spent each of my days mining and shoveling ore. I can't say the rocks really tried to move and make my job anymore difficult." His eyes looked up just in time to watch the old man lunge at him with another stick, this one slightly heavier looking.**

**13 managed to hop backwards but his feet bunched up trip over each other upon his landing. This earned him a smack to the stomach as the old man circled the now disoriented slave. **

**"****The mining explains your size, but your pathetic reflexes and smart mouth more than point out how poor your training was." With that the older man lunged again, 13 was ready this time rolling to the side as the stick missed. He quickly picked himself up and held the sword out in a stance he'd watched many slavers practice while they trained later in the day. **

**Darius stabbed his stick towards 13 's stomach, leading 13 to smack it away clumsily. His defense was now open and the old man eagerly took it as he quickly brought the stick around and smacked 13 in the left shoulder. **

**The hiss in response only increased the onslaught as Darius stepped closer inside 13's swing radius. 13's first response was to step away but Darius only followed, swinging his stick faster than 13 could react to. Every other swing made it through 13's guard and a new plan had to be made before Darius decided to end the fight.**

**13 faked his retreat and the moment Darius moved forward to compensate, 13 charged. He managed to catch Darius off guard in a tackle that flung both men's sticks to the edge of the make shift battleground, but that only spared him a few seconds. Darius quickly flung a punch into 13's face, knocking the slave backwards and freeing the old man from 13's hurried pin. 13 quickly rolled over and began to stumble towards his stick, trying to see through the spots of light dancing in his vision. **

**Right as he was about to make it towards his training stick, a slap to his hand proceeded a kick that rolled him onto his back. Above 13 stood Darius, a frown upon his lips as he held the stick's tip to 13's throat. **

**"****I'd like to say I'm impressed, but honestly that was pathetic. You have no clue how to defend and your attacks are not only predictable but slow enough I could step around them if I chose too." The old man picked up 13's stick and headed back towards the chest, storing both wasters away. **

**"****If Arezo is going to get her rupees worth, we had better whip you into shape. It's time you learned what a full workout feels like." **

**13's back stung as he stood up and tried to shake the bits of sand stuck in his scabs. What ever this full workout held for him, 13 was sure he was going to hate every second of it.**

**0**

**Darius was not pleased, the meat in front of him hadn't known what any of the workout exercises were. A push-up, the most widely known routine only produced a questioning look from the green horn. The sun was setting as Darius made the slave complete another lap around the caravan's perimeter.**

**13 was already slowing after only ten laps, what ever the camp had made him do, it never involved enough cardio to really get the heart pumping. He at least was glad he was able to teach the slave some important techniques before the beast-master had made him aware it was almost time to set off once more. **

**As 13 finally completed the required 15 laps Darius raised his hand to signal that 13 was done. The slave quickly came to a stop and dropped to his hands and knees, catching his breath after a long run in the now dying heat. Darius was honestly surprised the young man hadn't passed out after the first five laps.**

**"****Alright, pick yourself up and go help the beast-master prep the camels." With that the older man stalked off, headed towards the caravan's entrance. His task was to awaken his mark and brief her on her new investment's performance. **

**Darius made his way up to the caravan and roughly knocked on the entrance's frame. Light rustling inside signaled Darius that his master was now awake and making her way towards the entrance. In moments a slightly frazzled Arezo popped her head through the flaps of the entrance. **

**"****Oh Darius its you, how did he do?" Darius watched as the woman quickly blinked sleep away and looked up to examine the the now sinking sun. "Milady, the boy is extremely green, why did you buy him? He has no training mentally or physically." **

**This elicited a chuckle from Arezo, "that poor huh? Darius consider it a feeling rather than physical proof. I feel like that young man has potential, a lot of potential. He stuck out because of the way he picked up a rather heavy man with one hand. Then when they whipped him as punishment, he fought every lash as if the next would end him." **

**That silenced Darius's planned retort. The scabs on 13's back hinted at his punishment, but to hear it from Arezo, this 13 was more than just another slave. He could possibly be a problem down the road, if the young man even survived his first arena battle. **

**"****Milady, something like that could spell trouble in the future, how do we know we can control something like that?" **

**With a rather dark smirk, Arezo looked into the sky as she watched the sky darken further. "We managed to leash you did we not?" Darius sank his head in defeat as Arezo headed back inside. That comment stung, for it was far truer than anyone would guess. **

**With a new frown on his face, Darius spun away from the caravan and made his way to the front where 13 was now learning how to strap in the camels. He would make sure to squash any rebellion before it even had a chance to take hold in the green horn, that he swore too the gods and too himself. **

**[Sorry about the super long delay, I started playing darksouls 2 again and well I binge the hell out of that game. Anyway hopefully I can pull away more often so this doesn't die! Until next time!]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What's in a name?**

**Bromwel finally ended his war with the pesky booger that had been plaguing him for about an hour into his shift. After much digging he managed to extract it from his rather large naval cavity and flick it over the city's wall into the desert night in front of him. Nothing interesting was happening, like usual, and Bromwel was already fighting the urge to fall asleep at his post. He was truly a fine example of the Ghisha night watch. **

**Before him laid the wastes that surrounded three of the four cardinal walls of the capital. The west wall was mostly docks that supplied Ghisha from the sea as well as provided more entertainment for the guards patrolling that section in particular. **

**With a sigh, Bromwel rubbed his eyes and prepared to settle himself down for another droll night. Before he could manage to find a comfortable place to rest his arms on the wall's rough surface, rather loud footsteps permeated the air. **

**"****Well dry me in the sun, if it isn't Bromwel! How fairs the night so far?" Bromwel's head turned towards the new voice. Company? And company he actually liked? **

**"****Turner? Gods be praised, if you aren't a blessing wrapped in gold! What brings you by the dullest part of the city?" **

**The new presence, Turner, made a rather extravagant bow.**

**"****I couldn't help but notice that there were only two station torches lit tonight and I figured to myself, why not make the best of such a hellish sentence?"**

**Bromwel quickly clasped the man's shoulder and they both began to chuckle at the joke. This patrol was truly worse than prison, at least the day guards got to harass the occasional merchant and resource shipment. **

**The two men separated quickly and looked back out onto the sands. Things were slightly turning up in Bromwel's mind. "Well turner, have you any wondrous news and or gossip stocked up for a night such as this? Maybe stories from the West wall? Its been months since you left on your rotation." **

**Turner sighed, an obvious sign he missed his previous station. With a grin he looked back over the sands. **

**"****Oh I think I may have a few new items in the bank..." Turner paused as he pretended to rack his brain, "Have you ever seen a seagull explode?" **

**There it was, the hook only Turner was good for. Bromwel shook his head and the pair began a slow pace along the wall. **

**"****Well a week back, when I was still on the West wall, I was patrolling the docks with Jenkins, a good man, when we came across an open crate of Dongo meat." **

**That surprised even Bromwel. "Dongo meat? Are you sure? I thought that stuff was banned from all markets after the cuccoo fire last year!" Turner only nodded his head with more vigor.**

**"****Exactly, so when we came across this shipment, our first reaction was to duck and roll behind the nearest crate, to survey the situation mind you." Bromwel snorted, every guard was aware of how unstable anything from a Dongo could be. "After the blast site was clear, sorry I mean after everything checked out. I started searching that portion of the dock for the crate's owner, I left Jenkins to guard the crate so we didn't have to explain later why all the docks was ablaze." **

**The two men made it to the end of the wall and turned back around. Bromwel could tell from how Turner's hand motions were picking up that the best part of the story was about to arrive.**

**"****Well after searching for about five minutes I gave up and headed back for Jenkins. I decided we'd flip a coin to decide who would tell the commander about the container. But guess what I arrived back to."**

**Bromwel could already piece together how things were going to end, but for Turner's sake, he played dumb, expecting a far more enthralling play by play. "You arrived to find Jenkin's and the dock blasted to smithereens?" **

**Turner shook his head and placed his face in his palm. "If only it had been that realistic. No I came back to find Jenkins shoving something down the poor bird's throat. Before I could berate him the animal swallowed what I could only assume was a piece of Dongo meat and then began the saddest mating dance I've ever seen." **

**Turner folded his hands behind his back and began to strut around, making choking noises as he waddled along. **

**Bromwel stopped and broke down into laughter, using the wall as a support. "Gods! That poor bird!"**

**Turner stopped his reenactment and stood once more, "Your telling me! Suddenly after that, the bird took flight, probably trying to find a source of fresh water to wash away the heat when blam! It slammed into the mast of a neighboring ship!" **

**Turner slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. "The bird not only exploded in a flash of fire, but it scorched the mast of the ship as well!" **

**Bromwel was tearing up, he missed this man and he hadn't realized it till now. "What did Jenkins say to defend his absurd assault on the seagull?" **

**Turner's eyes glazed over as he prepared himself for the usual impersonation he'd try to include in most of his stories. With the straightest face the man could muster he took a pose and struck his finger up towards the air, "SCIENCE!" **

**Both men needed at least a minute to compose themselves after Turner's outburst before they proceeded to continue their patrol. They only survived two minutes of professional silence before Turner turned the tables on his patrol partner.**

**"****You've been here months without me Bromwel, surely you haven't spent your days actually taking this job seriously have you? **

**Bromwel looked up and studied the moon as they marched along, his partner was right of course, he'd heard much from passing merchants when his shift had circulated from night to day occasionally. "Well, remember last year when all trade from our neighboring country just up and stopped?" **

**Turner sighed, remembering rather well how small spurts of panic had to be quelled when rather favorable import items disappeared from the market. "Hyrule wasn't it? Those lucky bastards with all the trees and grass right?" **

**Bromwel nodded his head, pausing their progress to look over the side of the wall. "Well last month during my day shift, a merchant from near the end of our border brought news of our neighbor as he was passing through. Apparently some desert bandit took over the whole country." **

**Turner looked at Bromwel with a questioning gaze, "Really? I mean I remember hearing the country was rather small, but one bandit toppled the whole countries government?" On Bromwel's confirmatory nod, Turner whistled, "That's pretty sad, to think a whole country can be taken by one guy. Really makes you question their army don't it?" **

**Both men settled into their positions above the East gate, already thinking of other topics to pass the time. The pair were preparing for another grapevine of stories when in the distance a dim light peeked the top of a dune.**

**Bromwel leaned over the top of the wall and squinted into the night. "Is that a light in the distance or has my job finally gotten to me?" **

**Movement beside Bromwel confirmed that Turner was also examining the moon lit desert as well. The men stood in silence as minutes passed before the light, slightly closer this time, peeked over yet another dune. **

**"****Must be a merchant behind on schedule, we'll wait till they get to the gates, then we'll have a little fun with them." Both men chuckled as they prepared themselves for this night's entertainment. **

**0**

**Darius was pleased with their progress, a trip that had taken them most of the day one way had been halved thanks to the temperature of the night and the beast-master's skills. The East wall of Ghisha was quickly increasing in size as the caravan made it's way home. **

**With a glance to the his left, Darius examined 13's current state. The slave was obviously tired, after jogging at a slow but steady pace beside the camels for most of the trip, Darius figured it was about time to ease up on him. Besides, he had plenty of time to break the boy down. **

**With a quick whistle, 13 slowed down to jog beside his current tormentor ready for his next order. "That's enough for tonight, climb on up and sit tight, we'll be passing through the Ghisha's gates soon. No point answering more questions then we have too." **

**Darius offered 13 no assistance as the young man made his way back onto the caravan, making sure not to interrupt the camel's pace as he climbed. When 13 was settled once more Darius turned his sights back towards the gates, preparing for the usual pathetic dribble most night guards spouted. **

**"****Halt! Who wishes to enter at such an unholy hour?" And there it was, Darius could feel a migraine coming on.**

**"****A caravan under the banner of the Lady Sharp! We request entry back into the capital!" Darius hated entering at night, all the guards were posted on the wall and yelling was the only way to communicate, he could feel the migraine increase with each passing second. **

**"****Lady Sharp? Never heard of her, let me check with my associate here. One moment please!" the two men appeared to begin chattering among themselves, no doubt debating their next stage of the game they were obviously playing with Darius.**

**Darius could only cross his arms and wait, he wasn't the one currently controlling gate access and there was no point traveling around the city to try the North gate anyway. All night watchmen were like this.**

**The figures separated began to be doing something with their hands. ****_Are they playing rock, paper, sword? _****One figure raised their fist in success while the other dejectedly disappeared from sight.**

**"****My colleague is currently checking our records just to be safe, can't let a bandit party into the city you know!" **

**Darius noted that the speaker's voice hadn't changed, so he at least knew the winner was the same man from the start. "Sir, I assure you we are no bandits, just weary travelers eager to get home." Darius was more than convincing enough, but he could tell that wouldn't matter with these ignorant fools. **

**Moments later the gate began to shudder. Specks of sand dropping off the giant E as the metal gate began to split in two, separating the E with it. Darius counted off a minute and a half as the gate finally opened wide enough for the caravan to enter through. ****_The guard must really be lacking men for the night shift. _****Darius nodded towards the beast-master and the caravan began to enter through the gate.**

**"****Hold a moment travelers, have to make sure you aren't smuggling anything into the city, standard procedure." **

**Darius's tempter was slowly boiling, this was not procedure, especially for a caravan marked like this one. Time had truly seen the Sharp family's status plummet if regular guards thought they could get away with affronts such as this. **

**Before the guard could even stroke a finger on the caravan, Darius had dismounted the platform and braced his sword against the guard's neck. The blade still ringing from leaving its scabbard so quickly.**

**"****I warn you now guard, touch my mistress's property and I will have the offending member removed before you can scream." The cold threat brought an understanding silence, the guard in no position to argue Darius's position. **

**"****Darius, calm yourself, I'm sure we can all be civilized." Arezo had decided to intervene, this spelled trouble for everyone if things escalated further. With a motion tempered in years of practice, Darius sheathed his sword and stepped away from the guard, awaiting his master's next move. **

**Arezo looked once more back towards the guard. "Now sir, if we could have you and your associate's name, we'd be more than happy to take this up with your commanding officer so as to not hassle you any further tonight." **

**The guard gulped rather audibly and started to back away from the caravan, "There's no need for that ma'am, you're obviously busy so for tonight we'll break procedure, you all have a pleasant night in Ghisha." **

**With that the guard quickly scampered back into the tower connected to the gates and in no time, the rumble of the gates closing ended the conversation for good. The older man shook his head as he began to climb back onto the caravan once more. He'd be surprised if this didn't end up setting half the guards of Ghisha straight in the coming week.**

**Nothing made a guard jump more than a reprimand from the many hot tempered guard captains that populated the capital. Once he was situated again, the caravan moved once more, the only thing traveling the city's streets as it made its way deeper into the city.**

**0**

**"****Alright you maggots get up! We've got another wonderful day full of sunshine, cheer and more hours wasted trying to make you worth more than a piece of shit! So get your asses out of bed!" **

**13 rolled himself off his cot the best he could, last night's "training" still hadn't worn off and the few hours of sleep he had managed were less than enough to get him through today. After the caravan arrived at the Sharp estate, Darius had quickly dragged 13 through a maze of hallways, barely giving the tired slave a chance to keep up. **

**When they reached their destination, Darius told him to grab an empty cot and then promptly left. 13 had no clue where he was in the estate, or where the estate even was in correlation to the city. Hell he didn't know what the city even looked like, his only reference being poorly lit alleys and the sleep that was bogging his mind at the time. **

**13 noticed that the other occupants of the room were lining up behind the man that had rudely awoken them second ago. Experience led his actions as he fell in behind a rather scrawny fellow a few men behind the leader of this particular column. **

**Like clock work the mysterious angry man instantly began jogging towards double doors that began to open the moment everyone had lined up. **

**_I don't remember those being there last night. _**

**13 honestly couldn't remember much of last night anyway so he figured he'd learn more as the day passed on. The group jogged out of the doorway and instantly their bare feet met cobbled bricks. The loud slap of feet hummed through the air as the group followed the road up a slight incline. **

**Up the hill loomed what 13 could only assume was the Sharp estate. Thousands upon thousands of sun bleached bricks lined the building, creating archways above fancy double windows while providing a contrast to the plants that lined the building's parameter. **

**The hues that swept along the curves and corners of the estate were no where as magical as the fields of Archton, but impressive in their own right. The group pasted the estate and followed the dirt path that branched off of the brick road and continued on as it led them around the back of the wealthy building 13's eyes had gleamed. **

**Soon they came to a stop in a large clearing about thirty meters in both directions. At each corner of the clearing was a barrel full of sticks in all different kinds of lengths. None of them were anywhere close to straight from what 13 could see.**

**The group remained in their columns as the man leading them spun on his feet and gave them all a sneer that screamed, "I will push you, I will break you, and I will enjoy every moment of your failure." **

**"****Alright you sacks of shit, let me set things straight before we begin! From this day forth, your are coliseum combatants! You will fight for the honor of the Sharp estate and you will die for the entertainment of this city." **

**The man was starting to pace back and forth in front of the group, getting more worked up as he went. "I go through hundreds of you maggots a year so don't bother trying to win my favor, and don't expect to get out of this alive! Most of you will be leaving that stadium a corpse before this year's end!" **

**The man stopped his pacing and a wicked grin replaced the sneer that had berated 13's eyes seconds ago. "If any of you don't think you have what it takes though, please step forward...so I can cut you down and save Madame Sharp the resources and time you would have wasted." **

**13 frowned, he knew that woman was vile, she hid it well, but this...this was unforgivable! Forcing people to clean your home and cook your meals was one thing, but to expect someone to give up their lives because you paid for it, that was an evil 13 could never forgive.**

**Quick glances all around showed 13 that no one was keen to the idea of falling on this crazy man's sword. The man in question frowned in return, probably disappointed he didn't get to perform his twisted version of a mercy kill. **

**"****Since none of you were smart enough to take my offer, I want twenty push ups from all of you, NOW!" **

**The group quickly got on the ground and began, some performing far worse than others. 13 noticed that the scrawny man in front of him was moving at a faster rate than the others, and his form seemed almost identical to his much practiced one. The only difference is that 13 was sure this man hadn't had an old man screaming into his ear every time he placed his hands wrong. **

**As 13 was passing fifteen, he made a silent vow, he would live, and he would make his master pay. Even if it took him his whole life, he would make sure she suffered for her actions, in some way or another. **

**13 reached twenty, but noticed the man in front of him kept going. Upon further inspection many of the other slaves hadn't finished their push ups, with a deep breath 13 kept on going. Now was not the time to stand out of the crowd, something the other man had obviously thought of before him. **

**They kept at it, slowly pushing out what could be assumed was twenty-six before the rest of the group began to rise. 13 was glad, he didn't think his arms would let him reach thirty. The boss, 13 had decided to name the ruthless man commanding the group, began walking through the rows of slaves, looking for something in particular. **

**13 began to stiffen as the boss slowly but surely made his way closer to 13's location. A few more seconds and he'd be in the man's vision, something 13 desperately did not want. The young man hadn't been called out on his ears yet, something he was grateful for and didn't want to change anytime soon. **

**"****You, grab a stick from one of the barrels and stand in front of this lot!" 13 followed the boss's gaze to find that two men to his left, a rather large and well built slave had been chosen. An example to be made in front of the group no doubt. The slave slowly made his way over to a barrel and quickly grabbed the largest stick he could find.**

**The massive giant confidently made his way back to the front, resting the log over his right shoulder. He looked rather smug with his choice of bludgeon, standing casually loose as the boss retrieved a stick slightly longer than his arm. **

**"****Alright children, its time you all learned how to wield a stick, because I don't trust any of you to hold a sword without chopping your arms off! You, pudgy, come at me with everything you've got!" **

**The larger man was in no way fat, but he complied all the same, charging the boss with a roar as he brought the log over his head. Just before "pudgy" could make contact, the boss side stepped the giant and swung at the man's feet, tripping him up completely. A large thud accompanied the man as he hit the sand, his impact reaching the firm ground underneath. **

**Some of the other slaves winced while 13 studied the boss. He hadn't flinched even when the large slave was upon him, and his swing hadn't appeared to have much swing behind it. "Try again you brute, this time actually try and hit me you dirt bag!" **

**The taller man was angry now, slightly more cautious but 13 could already see that the man's next move was going to be another mistake. **

**_What's the point behind of this? None of us here have ever held a sword let alone swung one, we're slaves after all._****The man charged the boss stopping a bit earlier and swinging the stick in a full arc, this time the boss stepped back, than as the man's momentum unbalanced him the boss struck. With a leap forward he smacked his stick across the giants face, toppling the man and slamming him once more into the dirt. **

**"****As you can all see, this child is an idiot! Picking the larger stick isn't always the best choice, your swings leave you more open and you'll tire quicker than your opponent!" 13 finally understood the lesson, any of those blows could have been deadly.**

**The man was trying to keep them alive, if only long enough to fetch a profit for the estate's owner. "All of you get a stick similar to mine and then space yourselves out. We're going to hammer your bad habits out and make sure you leave for the coliseum with enough skills not to embarrass my employer! Get to it!" **

**13 followed suite as the group split up, each hovering around one of the four barrels quickly looking for something to practice with. 13's eye caught the skinny fellow he had mentally competed with heading over to an orange marked barrel. He examined each barrel closer to notice that each was colored differently. He followed the man, assuming that these colors weren't just for decoration. **

**As he neared the barrel, 13 noticed that the man who had been made an example of earlier was also headed towards the small group that had formed. He tossed his log to the side and picked up a slightly smaller stick.**

**His frown complemented the new bruise that was already forming on his face, a look of determination that he shared with almost all of the others. 13 grabbed a stick and found it too light, quickly putting it back while he searched for something with more weight to it. ****_If I'm going to survive, I'm going to have to push myself farther and harder than anyone else. _**

**A smaller hand grabbed the stick he put down as 13 went for a sturdier looking one, his eyes trailed up the arm as he discovered a woman at the other end. So it wasn't just males destined to die for others pleasure. Somehow that didn't calm 13's already frayed nerves. **

**"****For those of you too stupid too notice, each of those barrels have been painted with a specific color. Congratulations are in order, those sharing that barrel with you will also be sharing your spot light as you die in front of thousands of spectators! Now spread out, it's time you learned the basics of sword play!" **

**13 took stock of those part of his designated group. As they spread out, the woman took his left side while the lanky man took his right. Each branded in some way like him. The bigger man and a rather short man stood side by side in front of 13, totaling his group at 5 members. None of them had spoken to each other during the entire time they had been looking for sticks. **

**All of the slaves began to follow the boss as he led them through the motions. First a horizontal swing, than an over head followed by two upward diagonal slices both left and right. This simple pattern continued for what seemed like hours, every slave drenched in some amount of sweat as they all continued to hone their movements. **

**The boss only moved on once he was sure every slave had gotten the pattern and the movements down. From there the leader performed quicker downward slashes in succession, causing 13 to have to breath deeper and harder. He could already feel his back sting with sweat as his slowly healing scabs were drenched in a river of salt.**

**The constant copy cat continued for an hour until finally the boss stopped. "You all look hot, we don't want our little babies to fall over from to much effort now do we? Put your sticks up, we're going for a nice little stroll to cool down!" **

**The stroll the man was referring to was nothing short of constant laps around the estate, a change in pace to be sure but nowhere as relaxing as he made it out to be. 13 used this time mindlessly completing laps to think of a ways to reach out to this group. If the boss man was telling the truth about them sharing the field together, 13 didn't want to experience friendly fire his first day fighting for his life.**

**He'd have to wait until the boss was out of ear shot before he'd attempt to get their attention. Hopefully they were more reasonable than his previous slave partners, considering their lives all depended on each working together. **

**_But for how long I wonder? One day we could be fighting together, but the next we may be at each others throats, I'm sure the coliseum is good on thinning out combatant populations. _**

**13 waited as the group finished their jogging and fell into new and more taxing training techniques. They finally stopped once the sun had reached its peak in the sky.**

**"****That's enough for today, can't say I'm any bit impressed, your all still lambs for the slaughter. Head back to your barracks and wash up, I'll come get you for lunch." The boss then left the group standing at the top of the path leading back to where 13 had slept the night before. Most of the group was standing around, possibly contemplating the fact the only visible thing stopping them from running away was the fancy low sitting fence that surrounded the estate. **

**13 looked once at it and the hair on the back of his neck tingled, a bad sign. As if instinct was guiding him he began heading back to the barracks, sure that such lax in security had an explanation. Seconds later more footsteps followed him as he slowly made his way back down, taking it slow after pushing his body for such an extended time. **

**"****Yeaaaaaggggghhhh!" 13 spun around only a split second too late. A smoking body lay a few meters away from the fence, obviously a testament to 13's instincts. Behind him stood all of his group, none worse for ware. 13 spun back around and continued on, all his group was fine so it wasn't his problem he figured. **

**The previous foot steps followed suite, showing that orange group at least had more common sense than others. 13 arrived back at the bunk he had used previously and begun to strip down, years of routine already killing the shyness most people would experience when undressing in front of a group, one that especially held one of the opposite gender.**

**13 stood with all the pride he could muster in his naked glory and decided now was the time to interact with his group. "Any of you know where we go to wash off all this frustration?" He grinned, that had sounded better than he expected it would. **

**The biggest man of 13's group frowned at him. "I don't think any place has baths filled to the brim with alcohol." The disappointment was evident but 13 could work with that. He nodded towards the giant and searched for the thinner man 13 had paced himself with earlier. **

**"****Why not listen for running water? Or are your ears broken?" **

**13 stopped his search and followed the voice, the woman was looking at him and she seemed miffed. Her hands were currently resting on her naked hips while sweat slowly beaded down her jaw. Short red hair more than made it evident her eyebrows were questioning 13's stupidity, at least she wasn't digging at the state of his ears. **

**"****Guess its true what they say about round ears and idiots."**

**_Never mind then._****13 had to think quick or else he was sure this would all back fire on him.**

**"****Lay off him fire cracker, the poor guy was just trying to lighten the mood. Besides, biggun' over there's got ears like us and the drill master didn't hold back." That had been the scrawny man, coming to save 13 for reasons unknown. Didn't mean 13 wasn't grateful of course.**

**This time the shortest man of the group decided to join in the conversation, the mood lightening with each passing moment. "I'd say red is right, a bit rough but right, lets just start checking doors till we find the baths, I bet we all could use something to sooth our muscles and tempers no?" **

**With that said 13 headed for the door Darius had thrown him through last night. He checked both directions and after listening for a few moments, turned right. The group followed his lead as they all listened for signs of the glorious liquid that awaited them. Soon the air began to become warmer and more humid as they neared a door farther down the hall. **

**13 quickened is pace and with a slight prayer that the universe wouldn't prank him this time, flung the door open. To his relief, a steaming pool met him on the other side. He quickly stepped into the water and sighed as it met his sore muscles.**

**He waded to the back to allow room for his group along with the others that would soon be making their way here. A large wave pushed 13 back as the larger man entered the water next. Stone tiles lined the bottom of the pool and all along the edge was singular bars of soap. Someone had set these out and apparently stacked dry towels near the back of the room to boot.**

**13 turned to face his team, he needed to know their names if they were going to get anywhere close to some form of team work. "I apologize but could I learn everyone's names? I feel like shouting, hey you is the worst way to elicit team work." **

**The scrawny man smiled at this, "That's a fair enough point, if we're going to survive it would probably be best if we knew what each of our members go by. My names Drew, a pleasure to meet everyone." **

**13 thanked Drew for working with him, things were going much smoother with his help. **

**The shorter man followed Drew's lead, "I go by Daniel, a pleasure as well. How about you red?" Daniel looked towards the woman with a smirk as her frown increased in size. **

**"****Kitten." **

**That was it, no "happy to meet you all" just a short compliant response. Daniel wasn't going to let it go though. **

**"****Kitten? That's a rather affectionate name is it not?" **

**The red head growled in response. "My previous owner was a pig, what more do you want?" **

**That shut Daniel up quick. Drew cleared his throat an tried to move things along. "How about you big guy? I take it Gigantus isn't really a good guess is it?" **

**The big man chuckled, already warming up to Daniel's humor.****"****Afraid not tiny man, though I give you a gold star for effort. I'm actually called Brutus, go figure eh?"**

**The three other men chuckled at the joke ignoring the silence Kitten and 13 kept. Then Drew looked at 13. **

**"****How about our fearless leader eh? With guts to break the silence like you did, I bet you've got a pretty powerful name eh?"**

**13 looked at is shoulder, already trying to fight the feelings his tattoo was stirring. Each of these people had a name that at least made them seem human. 13 couldn't for the life of him even remember his previous name, that had been years ago when he had been to young to even consider a situation like this.**

**With a sigh he looked back up at the group, all of them waiting for his miraculous revealing. **

**"****Its uh, its just 13..." **

**[Phew, decided I owed anyone who actually read this a longer chapter since I've been so sporadic with my releases. Comment are welcome, hopefully I didn't miss something I needed to edit in this thing. Cheers!]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Things that come with green**

**The rest of the bath time had been awkward, any momentum 13 had gained fell apart as the group finished up and began to dry off. They folded up their now damp towels and placed them in a neat stack as they all left the room and headed back for their clothes. 13 led the group once more, racking his brain for possible ways to fix this silence.**

**He was sure the way he handled the question had dug up personal troubles for everyone, something he sure wasn't a good thing if he wanted this group to last longer than a year. He needed something that would get them all to focus on the present. An enormous growl emanated from 13's stomach, perfect. **

**13 spun around and began to back peddle as he faced the group. "Ok I'm sure everything in the desert heard that, any guesses for what they'll serve us for lunch? Considering the boss said he'd be leading us to lunch, I bet it's not even dead yet!" **

**A smirk quickly built on Drew's lips. 13 figured if he could get Drew talking then the others would follow, anything to keep them in the present. **

**"****If I had any rupees, I'd wager its a bear that's been starved for weeks!" That brought small smiles to everyone's face, 13 would need to take lessons from Drew.**

**Kitten snorted, making 13 focus on her ready for another attack. It never came, "If all we have is sticks, the bear will probably disarm Brutus before we surround it." **

**13 winced, that was harsh and he could tell Kitten was out for blood. 13 was sure it was getting under the big man's skin and he had to move quick before any progress was ruined. **

**"****If that happens he can replace his weapon with me, I'm heavy enough a few swings with me and Brutus will have us a perfectly tender bear in no time!" **

**The large man burst into laughter, slapping 13 on his shoulder. "I'll try my best to make sure you come out looking something like a human!" **

**Daniel joined in, happy to have a willing victim. "Don't worry about it Brutus, I think I remember hearing about how it builds leadership skills. I'm sure our captain can handle a few collisions with a bear's backside."**

**Everyone was laughing now as they made it back to their room to find new fresh clothes laid out on each bed in the barracks. The group was getting dressed with a slightly higher moral than mere minutes ago. 13 couldn't help but notice no one had still used his name yet. **

**And this talk of captain was worrying him, these subtle hints at his standing in the group was something he didn't want. He just wanted to survive long enough to possibly turn the stubble on his cheeks into a full grown beard.**

**He watched as Kitten was wiggling into her new clean pants, a quick idea sparking into existence. This woman seemed to dislike him enough that if he could get her to use his name, the others would possibly follow suite once it became routine.**

**Besides, he needed to find out what her problem was anyway, she was making things way harder than they had to be and that was already miffing him a bit. "Hey Kitten I gotta ask, what did I do to bristle your fur?" **

**The woman's head snapped up and her eyes locked with his. Maybe he shouldn't have made that cat reference. The other men all looked at each other, probably all agreeing mentally to bury what was left of 13 in a respectable grave. **

**"****And if I said it was none of your business, PUP?" Her eyes held a fury 13 had never witnessed before, a part of him wanted to back down but he stood his ground. This woman had been singling out Brutus for the situation he had been put in hours ago along with finding a problem with almost everything that left 13's lips. Pup wasn't what he had been looking for either, maybe he'd have to push her a bit.**

**"****You'd be wrong, your life isn't the only one on the line, the more you push us away, the bigger the odds of us dying in the arena increase. You can continue to claw at each of us, or you could at least try to get along with the only people who currently want you to make it out of this alive. And my name isn't Pup, its 13, get used to it already." **

**With that 13 turned around and continued to button up the rough shirt he had been working at moments before. He could feel Kitten's fury burning at his back, but her silence was all 13 got for a retort. He was sure she now had a bigger grudge against him than before, something he knew he'd be regretting later down the road.**

**He finished with his shirt and looked around to notice all the other men were looking 13 up and down, probably sizing him up for his coffin. **

**A cold chill ran down 13's spine which directed his attention to the double doors, a lone silhouette filling the previously empty double doors with the sun now darkening the being's facial features. 13 gulped, he could already guess who it was. **

**"****I see you kiddies have finally decided to get dressed, if any of you want to actually get fed then get your asses in gear and line up!" **

**13 sighed as he made his way towards the door, at least feeding time was drawing near. He stood in front of the boss man and waited as his group lined up behind him. Other groups were lining up on either sides as the room quickly readied for lunch.**

**In no time the boss man spun on his heels and led everyone out, following the path once more. This time they walked as they made their way up the path once more, rounding the estate and this time passing the training area they had worked up a sweat in. **

**At the far end of the building's rear was a small and unassuming entrance marked only with a transom bearing a lantern on each side. The group stopped outside the door and the boss turned to face the lines behind him.**

**"****You lot have thirty minutes, get your damned food, sit your behinds down and be done before I come back!"**

**With that the man spun on his heels and continued to round the other side of the estate, headed for where ever he deemed worthy of his presence. The thought of food already urged most groups through the door and 13 could only follow hoping things would go better for orange team once they had food in their bellies. **

**13 followed everyone else into a dimly lit room with the left wall opening up into kitchens that were big enough to feed possibly the whole estate, while the rest of the room was filled with sporadically placed mismatching wooden tables. Few had been lacquered and even fewer and been sanded enough to make eating even worth while. **

**13 quickly joined the line that was forming at the left and picked up a tray from a stack in the corner. If his nose was actually smelling things right, 13 may actually be able to look forward to eating for once. Kitchen staff lined the other side of the divide as they began to lay out pots of stew and pans of bread.**

**13 made his way to a stew pot and looked inside, examining the deep brown broth that encompassed the meats, potatoes and rice that was sending his taste buds into paradise. The spices that peppered the concoction were subtle enough that 13's stomach was growling with increased anticipation.**

**Giggling disconnected 13's focus on the food his stomach so badly wanted. "Someone must be hungry, you sound like you haven't eaten in weeks!" **

**A sweet feminine voice drifted away from smiling lips framed by brown braids and a button nose. Forest green eyes happily met 13's as he analyzed this rather perky girl in front of him. 13 held his arms out as the girl ladled stew into a bowl and placed in on his tray. "Uhhh, yah, sorry about that I just haven't eaten since yesterday morning. I'll try to keep the noise down heh." **

**The girl smiled once more as 13 made his way further down the line, grabbing a freshly baked bun and a rather large mug of water. He exited the line and began to search for a table. Loud sounds of wood scraping against tile drew 13's attention momentarily as much larger groups pulled tables together. **

**Ten men had made a corner theirs as they situated tables as if barricading a keep, while a slightly larger group of fifteen placed their tables against the cafeteria's right wall, providing themselves a good view of the kitchen while also having a wall protecting their backs. The largest group of almost twenty men had just bunched tables together in the center, letting their numbers ease any fears of being surrounded by future competitors. **

**13 quickly spotted the men of his group picking a free table close to the food line and made a beeline for them, hoping everyone in the room would focus more on their food then the segregation that was subconsciously taking place. 13 safely made his way to the table and sat down with his food, quickly digging in like the others around him. **

**Talk could wait for right now, 13 hadn't had a decent meal in days and the only think he had for sustenance was a poorly prepared bowl of oatmeal yesterday morning. In no time his bun and stew were gone leaving the rest of his group stunned as 13 downed the mug of water to wash anything left in his throat away. **

**13 released a content sigh as he leaned back and let the wonderful meal settle in his stomach. The rest of his group had gone back to their meals after witnessing the whirlwind that was 13. A brief moment of letting things settle led 13 to open his eyes once more so he could examine his group. No doubt the numbers against them had to be weighing on some of their minds. **

**His eyes trailed over Brutus, Daniel and Drew and he couldn't tell how hey were taking things, mostly because all their faces were deep down in the bowls of stew, only coming up for air when water was required to fight off a pesky potato. ****_Wait a minute! Brutus..Daniel...Drew...CRAP! _****13 spun in his chair and scanned the room, looking for bristles of fire hiding in the sea of browns, blacks and blondes. **

**After a few seconds, 13 found kitten, sitting alone a few feet away at the only other free table. 13 would have left her alone if she hadn't decided to pick the table closest to the men in the corner. 13 scooted his chair back and stood up, watching as three men from the corner club decided to hassle Kitten. **

**The other men of the group stood up as well, but 13 looked at their bowls and shook his head. "You guys need to finish your food, who knows when we'll get to eat again. I'll see if I can get her back over here without losing a limb eh?" **

**The group sat back down reluctantly and began to eat with more haste than before as 13 made his way over to kitten. The three men had already surrounded her and begun whatever routine they had planned moments before. **

**"****Hey girly, your sitting at our table, you lost or something?" The leader of the trio was leering at Kitten in a way that made 13's skin crawl. 13 had to move now if he wanted to walk away without a limp. **

" There you are **Kitten, I wondered where you were, we all sat down and didn't see you! Our table is over there close to the kitchens, why don't you join us?" 13 made sure his tone gave Kitten the real message, "Get your butt back to the group before we draw more attention." Kitten only glared defiantly at 13, this wasn't going to end well. **

**The red head took another spoonful of her stew and turned back to the group interrupting her lunch. "I don't see your guy's name anywhere so get lost, I'm trying to enjoy my stew." **

**That was it, the man started to grab for Kitten and 13 knew things were about to get physical. With a reaction time that surprised everyone, 13 had grabbed the reaching hand and pushed it away from the back of Kitten's head.**

**The chatter in the cafeteria died down as everyone's eyes focused on 13 and the shit storm he'd just dived head first into. **

**The leader looked down at his hand and back towards 13, "I was being very reasonable lad, why'd you have to decide to do things the hard way." 13 would have retorted with how much bullshit that was but a quick back hand flung stars across his vision and slammed him to the floor. **

**13 tried to scramble to his feet but the hands of his attacker found his shoulders and pushed him back down. His right arm was roughly grabbed and forcefully extended behind his back, the voice of the trio's leader the only thing 13 could focus on.**

**"****Let's make sure a round ear like you never tries to touch any of us again eh?" **

**A foot pressed its self behind 13's shoulder and in a split second his arm and torso went in two separate directions. A loud pop was the last thing the cafeteria could hear before their ears were pierced by 13's cries of agony.**

**The men walked away as 13 rolled over on his back and sucked in pained breaths as he tried to cradle his now useless arm. His vision was blurring in and out as his body tried to cope with the fact that his right arm wasn't responding to any of his brain's electrical signals. **

**Shadows surrounded 13 as the rest of his group huddled around him, all unsure what to do. Their mouths were moving but all 13 heard was his heart throbbing in his head as all of his organs were trying to compensate for the useless limb at his side.**

**His team stepped back as brown quickly covered his vision. A distant echo made its way to his ears and fought past his heart beat. "Hear me can you." 13 responded with a moan and looked away, his nose brushing against more of the soft brown.**

**He was about to close his eyes and let his body figure everything out on its own when another smack brought reality rushing back. "I said can you hear me? Now's not the time for you to go to sleep, pull yourself together!" **

**13's eyes focused on that sweet voice, he'd heard it before. An image of stew popped into his head, he couldn't remember talking to stew any time today. He looked back into forest green eyes and squinted once more. ****_What is the pretty stew lady doing, smacking me around at a time like this? _**

**The woman blew her bangs out of her eyes and looked at Brutus, the biggest of the group. "You, pick him up and follow me, and make sure to be careful with his right arm!" **

**13's head limply fell back and dangled over Brutus's arm as the big man picked him up. His blurry vision now held everything upside down but he managed to still lock his woozy gaze on a read head with worried hazel eyes.**

**"****Kitty should listen to 13 next time, also call 13 by 13 okay? Pity is for two armed people." 13 hissed as Brutus re-positioned his wounded colleague and pointed with his only working hand at the now retreating back of the kitchen slave. **

**"****Steed, follow the stew lady! She looks reliable!" With that 13 let his head drop back down and the world darkened as he took a much needed nap. **

**0**

**Elizabeth quickly led the big man and her patient through winding halls, making sure to check up on the man in question every chance she could get. She quickly climbed the servant's stairway and ushered the big man into her work space motioning for him to set his comrade down on one of the many beds that filled her room.**

**She looked the brown haired man over once and looked towards the giant. "I'm going to need you to hold him still." **

**She was sure she came off as curt but right now she needed to get this man's arm back in place. The taller man followed her orders and she grabbed the limp arm of the man she had served stew only minutes ago and nodded to her temporary assistant.**

**A quick push and a smaller pop preceded the scream that signaled Elizabeth had re-positioned the injured man's arm correctly. She smiled at the giant and was finally able to calm down. "Thank you for the help sir, I'll make sure your friend is better in no time. Hurry back to the cafeteria before Brant works you harder than he already has planned." **

**The bigger man nodded and looked back at his team mate before he left the room. "Doc, you'll take care of 13 won't yah?" **

**Elizabeth nodded once more as the big man left the room and headed back to the rest of his group. ****_13? _****She looked at the injured man and finally had a chance to examine her patient. Brown stubble was slowly growing a top his head along with a bit along his chin, signs he wasn't fully grown yet.**

**"****And yet your this big now?" He didn't respond, possibly unconscious from the pain just moments ago. Elizabeth wasn't kidding though, the man in front of her was big, not as big as his fellow team mate but for someone still growing in he had to at least be six feet already.**

**She pondered the bigger man's statement before he left, surely the man on the bed in front of her couldn't have chosen a number for his name? She checked him over for the usual slave markings and gasped in surprise. A solid black thirteen covered his right shoulder, proof of his slave status, yet it didn't make sense.**

**By Ghisha law any slave traders were to use a slave's regular name or give them one to prevent disputes between ownership and lessen any difficulties in paper work come tax time. For thirteen to be his name and mark could only mean he wasn't officially from Ghisha. **

**"****So where are you from...13?" **

**A soft chuckle caused Elizabeth to jump. She quickly spun around and squeaked in fright. "Master, I wasn't aware you would be stopping by, what with my infirmary in such disarray and me not even in my uniform! A thousands pardons mistress!" **

**The brunette performed her best curtsy while she tried to get a hold of herself.**

**"****Its alright little Elizabeth, when I was informed that one of my fighters had been injured during lunch time, I just had to come and see who it was. Now that I'm here I can't say that I'm very surprised. You do enjoy getting into trouble don't you 13?" **

**Elizabeth was confused as to why Madame Sharp had decided to visit this man, earlier today she had treated a man for electric burns and no one had come to look in on him. **

**Elizabeth also caught on to the way her master was talking to 13 as if she knew him personally, how could a bond form when the man hadn't been here more than a day? **

**"****My little liz you'll be seeing more of him I'd wager, you might as well just have a bed always ready for him." **

**That sounded extremely suspicious to the healer, "Mistress, what makes you say that?" **

**The older woman only smiled back at Elizabeth, "Just a feeling dear, something like instinct." With that Arezo spun on her heels and left the room once more, leaving Elizabeth even more intrigued and wishing for answers once this 13 decided to wake up.**

**[So this took forever to release, I apologize extremely Keiser, writer's block kept me down for a week and then winter storm Thor decided to give our house a foot and a half of snow and a big fuck you to our power company. Four days without power in Meigs county is apparently a short time so I guess I got lucky. Hopefully this was enough to keep me in some of your guy's good faith, until chapter 11!]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Team Divided**

**13 was lucky enough to have a dreamless sleep this time around, waking from a deep blackness rather than some crazy dream that had something to do with his pent up frustration. Honestly, he was glad for it, some dreams were far worse than others. 13 cracked his eyes open with a groan and lolled his head to the side, the sun was still up high enough to make his eyes sting in his condition. **

**He reached his arm up to protect his vision as he tried to swing his legs over the cot, and bit his tongue when a much more painful jolt ran though his right shoulder. **

**"****Argh, fuck!" 13 hissed through his teeth. Movement in the room confirmed he at least wasn't alone, a streak he'd been having anytime he managed to wound himself in the past. **

**"****Oh goodness your awake? You haven't been asleep nearly long enough for the healing potion to set in, stop trying to struggle!" With more force than before the woman slung 13's feet back onto the cot and pushed his forehead back down into the pillows. Contact on 13's face reminded him of the events that transpired earlier today. **

**"****Wait a minute, your the one that slapped me in the face! What kind of medical procedure is that? Doctors don't make a habit of going all slap happy on their patients, for shame woman! What kind of doctor are you?" **

**The woman quickly spun on her heals and walked back towards a table situated in the middle of the room, looking for something specific among the instruments and books scattered about the wooden surface. **

**"****I'm not a doctor, 13. I've just been tasked with pretending to be one." **

**Her comment stopped 13's response dead in his throat while also making him stop his attempts to sit back up, there was a story hiding on the edge of this conversation and 13 oddly enough wanted to hear it.**

**"****How do you know my name?" A simple enough question, maybe he'd get her to open up if he got her talking long enough. **

**The woman shivered and stopped her search for a moment. **

**"****Lady Sharp came in to check on you while you were resting, she seemed rather found of her, 13." **

**Was that amusement in her voice? 13 couldn't tell but he had her talking now, he'd have to give some if he wanted more details about the brown haired curiosity still toiling away in the middle of the room.**

**"****Gods! I get flogged once and now I've got a serpent wrapped around my throat just waiting to finish the job!" **

**13 peeked through the fingers that covered his face, hoping to see if she had took the bait. The woman's back stiffened and her hands ceased their movements, good signs indeed.**

**"****Its unhealthy to hold such opinions about our mistress considering I only know how to cure so many wounds." **

**13 didn't try to hide his chuckle. **

**"****Even if one has already been instructed to die?" **

**13 watched the woman look at the floor, possibly feeling guilty about his situation. Now was probably the best time to ask about her medical skills. **

**"****You say your pretending to be a doctor and that your skills are limited correct? Why are you here by your self then? I find it hard to imagine Arezo would willingly let the lives of her investments rest solely on the shoulders of an untrained healer." **

**13 sat up and managed to finally rest his feet on the floor with out any resistance, maybe his words had cut deeper than he had planned them too? 13 mentally slapped himself, at this rate he'd be better off refraining from talking to the opposite sex altogether. **

**"****It's because on paper I'm an apprentice of Archton academy." **

**13 shook his head and tried to clean his ears out, did he hear her right? **

**"****Excuse me, did you say Archton academy?"**

**The woman nodded in confirmation, 13 had to know more, something coincidental such as this couldn't just be ignored. **

**"****Uh, why would something like that matter? And if your a student of an academy, why are you here?"**

**The brunette hugged herself as if the room's temperature had suddenly bottomed out below zero.**

**"****Arezo bought me thinking I was magically talented, something that's apparently a rarity among slaves. She only learned much later that the academy only sold students who showed no promise."**

**13's throat filled with bile as connections he hadn't seen before snapped neatly into place. **

**"****So your telling me that the Academy's promise of free learning for all was just a ruse!" he couldn't stop himself, 13 was feeling fury quickly bubble inside him as his blood boiled. **

**"****All those years, a waste! I was destined to fail from the start and they knew anyway!"**

**13 stood to his feet and roared, with rage he ripped the bindings keeping his right arm pinned to his chest apart. The pain and protest of his shoulder only fueled him on as 13 began to work his shoulder, trying to get it used to the fact he wasn't through using it yet. **

**Slowly a dull throb was the only thing left in his shoulder as 13 sat himself back down on the cot, his temper cooling off slowly. He looked up to see fright on the poor woman's face in front of him, no doubt his actions had struck terror into her. **

**"****I'm sorry miss, I just can't believe after all these years...no point hiding it I guess. I'm also a fellow student from the academy. The only difference between us is that my mother exiled me before the academy could do anything with me."**

**13 took a deep breath and exhaled as he watched the woman's face morph from fear to pure shock. **

**"****Y-your from the academy, but you were exiled before they put you to auction? By who?"**

**Here it came, 13 could already feel the impending pity. **

**"****My mother."**

**13 closed his eyes so he didn't have to see her expression, he'd have to change the subject. **

**"****May I ask what my partner in misfortune goes by? Unless your fine with me calling you stew lady." **

**He smiled just to add a bit of mirth to this sad subject, it would be better for both of them if they focused on something else right now. **

**"****I'm Elizabeth, I was fortunate enough that Mistress Sharp stuck with my original name. Speaking of which, why do you choose to be called 13?" **

**13 snorted at her question, some people just had all the luck didn't they? **

**"****Choose? I'd didn't get to choose much of anything at the camp I was held at. One minute I'm a sniveling 13 year old in the middle of the desert, the next I'm a bloody pincushion being hauled off towards a life of chains and spoon beatings." **

**13 paused and considered his statement, "Of course now that I think about it, I guess either way I was destined for chains haha." **

**The joke was dry but he didn't care, 13 stood himself up and looked down upon the much shorter Elizabeth. He rolled his shoulder while considering his next course of action. **

**"****Oh no you don't, you just had your shoulder brutally knocked out of its socket! It can't even be closed to fully healed you have to at least give it a days rest and even after that you can't heavily rely on it for a week at least!" **

**13 was already tuning Elizabeth's rants out, he had to think of a way to use today's events to his advantage. All the other teams watched as Green team easily took down Orange, something that would hurt the already small group severely if any other team decided to capitalize on their size. **

**He looked once more at this woman still explaining his condition to him and grinned.**

**"****That's it! Elizabeth your a genius, can you show me how you wrapped my shoulder up?" **

**The woman stopped mid-rant and gave him a confused look.**

**"****Every healer magic or not knows how to tightly secure a damaged limb, what's so brilliant about it?"**

**13 could only widen his grin, "It's gonna give my team a major advantage! Right now every other group could possibly capitalize on our team's size, this is the perfect time for us to pretend to be the weakest link so we can study our future competition!" **

**Each word filled 13 with excitement and haste, he had to hurry back if he needed this to work.**

**"****Quick you wonderful server of stew you! Show me how this works so I can do it when I'm alone, If you plan to complain about me neglecting your words in the future I need to get back to my team as soon as possible!"**

**Maybe, just maybe, 13 had a way to keep him and his team alive longer than expected.**

**0**

**She couldn't look them in the eyes, any of them. One moment Kitten was being the best bur in 13's side the desert had ever seen, and not even seconds later her victim was being carried away with an arm dangling like a sack of flour on a string. Brutus wasn't even gone more than five minutes before he had returned with a rather grim look on his face.**

**"****H-how is he? Brutus...how is 13?"**

**The men of orange team all focused their shocked gazes on Kitten. As of late she had been making life difficult for everyone in the group, and yet now here she stood, with a look that many scientists and scholars would all agree was possibly the first time shame had ever marred the red head's features. This moment couldn't be lost, it was just to rare a moment for all of them.**

**The big man looked Kitten dead in the eyes and gave her the gravest stare he had given anyone in the twenty one years he had breathed in this plane of existence. Kittens eyes widened, horrible fantasies of a handicapped team leader rushing through her head. **

**Brutus deeply exhaled, "13 is stable, the lady had me help her pop his arm back into place, he should make a full recovery in a couple of days." **

**Kitten's mouth dropped clean to the floor. The men could build a three bedroom flat in the gaping maw that was Kitten's mouth. Worst of all, that bastard was grinning at her! Kitten had just made the closest thing to an apology by taking interest in 13's condition, and here was this son of a bitch mocking her!**

**"****You sun dried piece of shit!"**

**With her claws unsheathed Kitten began her relentless assault against the giant's chest, beating him like a Dongo skin drum. Punch after punch bounced off the man's chest as a small chuckle cascaded into boisterous laughter that Drew and Daniel quickly joined in on. She mentally added their names to her ever growing list as she prepared to round house Drew's smug little mug. Before she could land her heel into a much needed Drew landing zone, Bastard number one decided to make his presence known.**

**"****Alright brats, outside on the double, we've got a day full of fun and no reason to waste it! Move it!"**

**The room quickly emptied, plates and trays left out for the slaves running the kitchen to pick up later. Kitten quietly fumed as she followed Brutus and the others out, angry at her team, Bastard number one and 13 especially!**

**The teams continued with more exercises yet the whole time Kitten could only stew in the fury that consisted of 13's stupidity. The idiot just HAD to butt in! If the dunce had just left well enough alone he'd still have a good arm. ****_But what would you have instead? _**

**Kitten's practice stick slowed slightly as her conscience put her on the defensive. Images of her face to the floor, the trio of green team members holding her body to the ground as they exacted their twisted sense of justice flooded her mind as wobbles began to shake through the stick. **

**_13 has been trying to get you to work with him and the others, and even when you were giving him a hard time he still stood his ground, three on one. _****Kitten's swing became sporadic as she began to add pounds of pointless force to her swings. **

**"****I was there as well, it was two on three, much better odds." Anyone around Kitten would only assume she was mumbling in frustration, clueless to the debate the woman was having with herself. ****_If it was really two on three, why did you just let 13 take the beating? _****The red head didn't notice that everyone else had stopped as she threw her stick to the ground, defeated mentally and emotionally. **

**"****Well it looks like little cupcake here has finally decided to join us! Oh dear, does baby have a booboo? "**

**Other teams were quietly snickering as the drill instructor's victim made their way closer, Kitten didn't even have to look up. Soft crunching of sand was all that was heard as 13 made his way back to his team. **

**"****If you're done resting off such a HORRIBLE war wound, why don't you join us for another nice stroll?" **

**Moans filled the air as the groups lined up to begin the many miles that would make up their "stroll".**

**Kitten looked up and watched as 13 got closer to her, expecting hell now that the man had his senses about him once more. She closed her eyes for what ever it was she had coming to her, seeing it coming would only make it worse.**

**"****Slowly make your way to the back of the pack alright? Try to pretend your falling behind, we'll all meet up in the rear."**

**With that 13 began to jog with the rest of the slaves, placing himself no where among his team. Kitten followed suit and noticed how Brutus, Drew and Daniel all made it their job to stay far away from each other as well. What was 13's game? Orange team was completely peppered among the rest of the teams.**

**Kitten didn't want to admit it, but for once she'd do as he asked, she owed him that much. The instructor was oblivious or just plain ignorant of the large number of slaves behind him as he led them through the gates and into the city that the lucky slaves would hopefully be calling home months from now. **

**Kitten met up with the rest of her group while everyone else marveled at the sites around them. Once everyone had picked a steady pace and formation, Kitten decided now was the time for answers. **

**"****Alright... why.. the hell...are we in the back of the pack?" **

**A little blunt, but she'd played along long enough, now it was time for answers. She swiveled her head from side to side and surprisingly the others happened to be agreeing with her. 13 looked back at them and smirked before looking forward once more.**

**"****The reason why we are back here is simple, we're weak, we can't keep up with the other teams."**

**13 used his free hand to scratch his bound shoulder, the sweat and activity no doubt irritating the skin underneath the shoulder wrap.**

**Kitten was dumbfounded, what the heck was he getting at? **

**"****I think you may still be in shock, I didn't take your for a quitter after the stunt you pulled an hour ago." **

**Daniel began to grin and nudged Kitten as their group rounded a city fountain. **

**"****But kitten, after today's events, it would make sense if we couldn't correct?" **

**Now Daniel wasn't making any sense, did the others get jumped by Green team when she wasn't looking? **

**"****Enough of the cloak and daggers guys, just spit it out already!" **

**Brutus was done playing games apparently, Kitten had to admire the man for putting his foot down at least. This time Drew gave the pair a wide grin, apparently satisfied with 13's thinking. **

**"****I think what 13 is trying to say is that we need to pretend to be behind the other teams correct?" **

**13 nodded once more and quickly looked of them in the eyes, Kitten noticing an energy there she hadn't seen before. **

**"****That's right you guys, you'll think I'm crazy but the Green team's actions today may helped us in the long run. At lunch I finally got to measure what our team is up against and there is no way we can take all of them head on. If they consider us a threat, because of our size the first day we enter the arena, every team will probably aim to make sure none of us leave alive." **

**The grim situation had finally settle on Kitten and she couldn't believe she had been so blind. 13 was right, it would be short work for the other teams to easily gang up on them. No matter how the matches or battles were structured, Orange team would be leaving in pieces at the end of the day.**

**It was decided then, Kitten would have to work with these morons if any of them wanted to hope to see another year. The woman made sure to keep her voice among the group, just in case. **

**"****I assume you have a plan to keep us at the bottom of their hit lists then? We need a way to make sure they focus on the other groups or else we're done for." **

**13 quickly slowed behind her and nudged her to lead their group as they made their way to the docks of the city, keeping pace with the other slaves as the leading bastard compared the lot of them to seagulls. **

**"****We have to seem disorganized, so far all the other groups know is that you don't care for me and that I'm injured, we can work with that. I need you to call the shots and become the leader of out group, but still treat us like dirt. I'll milk this arm for as long as I can and practice training with my left arm when ever the others are around."**

**Kitten already had a problem with this plan, there was no way in hell she would be leading anyone, pretend or no. **

**"****Like hell I'm gonna lead your morons! You guys have been doing pretty well without me so far!" **

**Some of the other slaves looked back at Orange team, noticing how behind they were. Drew quickly sprung into action.**

**"****But you have too! There's no way lefty here could even lead an anthill and I shudder to imagine the chaos our pet giant would get us into!" **

**13 held back a snicker as Daniel reigned in a fit of snorts. Brutus was quietly giggling the word "lefty" under his breath, or maybe it was gurgling, Kitten couldn't tell the difference. The group ahead of them focused back on the path ahead so 13 took his chances as they finally left the docks.**

**"****Look, we need to seem disorganized, untrained and completely hopeless. If we ever have free time we can practice working as a team but for now, our main goal is turning the other teams on each other. If they go into the arena with a grudges against each other, we may be able to sit back and just watch the show."**

**With that 13 nodded to them all and picked up the pace, quickly jogging back to the front, a hurt look now plastered on his face. He was truly going to go through with his hair brained scheme. The others followed his lead and split up, leaving Kitten in the back, alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.**

**0**

**13's mind was scheming, plotting and planning while the city's streets fell under his feet. Each corner, stair way and slopes were just more obstacles his body adjusted too while his mind jumped hurdles of their own. The green team had to be proud of their accomplishments, it didn't matter that they had won an unfair fight or started a pointless battle to begin with. They had defended their territory and that was enough.**

**Odd how 13 wanted to climb down the ladder of dominance rather than up, no matter though, he just needed to discover other opportunities to either solidify Orange team's low threat status, or turn the other teams on each other. Only time would hopefully give him those opportunities. 13's feet met well packed sand once more and he looked up to watch as the Sharp estate closed in on him once more.**

**The well oiled black iron gates closing shut without a sound, a beautiful front for a beautiful prison. The terror that was the instructor finally led the group the a stop. 13 was trying to remember the man's name, Elizabeth had instructed him on it hours before. What was it again? Bread? Brandy, ah Brant! Bastard Brant, perfect! **

**Brant actually seemed to be a bit out of breath after this last excursion, his face was slightly redder than usual as he addressed the slaves. **

**"****Thank your Gods for Miss Sharp has given you a mercy I'll never quite understand! Get cleaned up and get to dinner, the rest of night is yours. I'm not gonna hold your hands for now on, if you choose to waste your nights away so be it, you'll only be digging your own graves. I expect you all out in the field tomorrow morning at day break, dismissed!" **

**Yet again the man wasted no time leaving the slaves to their devices, most choosing to bathe before heading to dinner. 13 figured now was his chance to stretch his arm a bit before dinner, he quickly creeped away from the groups and made his way the the field, planning to work up another slight sweat before dinner. **

**13 reached the grounds while the sun was still up, sure that he had maybe forty minutes before everyone else let their stomachs lead them away from a much needed hot bath. He made his way over to the barrels and selected a well worn piece as his tool for the night. Small short swings better prepared 13 for prolonged practice with his less dominant hand. In no time he was performing the drills taught early that day with only minor loss in form.**

**He looked around him once more to make sure the coast was clear then proceeded to slip his other arm out of its well soaked restraint. The dull pain was back but 13 fought through it as he swung his waister back and forth, loosening his shoulder up after hours of inactivity. **

**13 began to use both his hands as he started twirling and spinning the stick in random made up patterns. Swings and moves he figured in time he could possibly add to his collection of moves. He didn't see the point in learning the same things as his opponents if he wanted to win. If he relied on the same teachings everyone else was learning, the battles would come down to sheer strength and stamina, not skill or tactics.**

**13 never even noticed his spectator until she finally decided to make herself known. **

**"****I don't ever remember that bastard teaching us how to flop around like a fish, maybe I should be glad I'm the leader of our group eh?"**

**13 jumped in fright and let the stick fly from his hand as he spun around to face Kitten, fright on his face while his healing arm rested on his heart. **

**"****Gods you scared the religion clean out of me!" **

**For once 13 managed to get Kitten to smile...or maybe grimace, he didn't feel like asking would be appropriate right now anyway. **

**"****Your religious?" **

**13 snorted hard enough he almost choked, "Fuck no, I'm not giving any omnipotent bastard the satisfaction of undying faith during these crappy circumstances. I take it you've thought my offer over, you'll be our leader? You'll get to push me around and make fun of my crippled wing!" **

**13 kicked his discarded stick close to a barrel and began to mimic a wounded duck, quacking as he pretended to fly in a circle. He was trying too hard but honestly, after today he could unwind a little.**

**He turned to Kitten but she wasn't smiling, instead she was looking at the ground. ****_Oh boy, probably shouldn't have joked about being crippled. _**

**"****13, I-i need, ugh I need to just say-" **

**13 rested his hand on her shoulder. **

**"****Don't, you have nothing to apologize for and I have nothing to forgive. This whole situation is jacked and honestly, we should all be frustrated and pulling our hair out. What matters is we keep it together till we survive the arena, and win enough ruppees for Arezo that she hopefully retires us as some house servant or cook. Anything would honestly beat our current occupation really." **

**Kitten wiped her eyes and looked up at 13, a look full of yet another emotion 13 had never witnessed till now. **

**"****Well with a heathen such as yourself, I hope Arezo retires you as a priest, serves you right for mocking the three goddesses."**

**13 stepped away brought his left wrist to his forehead in mock disbelief. **

**"****Madam, you're blade striketh true! To throw me to the gods in my hour of need, how cruel!" **

**With a flourish 13 re-wrapped his whole right arm and looped his good arm though kittens. **

**"****Grant a damned man one last dinner before he meets with his surely miffed makers?" **

**This finally earned him a light giggle, something he'd have to convince Drew and the others actually happened. **

**"****Only because I pity such a lost soul as yourself." **

**With that the two entered the cafeteria ahead of the others, ready for the much longer days ahead of them. **

**[Finally got a job! At...Wal-mart...yah that's a thing, so while they work me ragged, I'll attempt to continue this things and actually get the wheels moving so we can get some gladiator combat going! Blood, gore, burning moblins! What? I'm winging it as I go folks, see yah on the other side of chapter 12!]**


End file.
